May Kitty Flowers
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: If you liked April Love Showers, you'll like this! Marichat! Marichat! Marichat! All the Marichat May prompts done for your pleasure!
1. Day 1: No Powers

**No Powers **

Paris had once been a lovely city. City of love. City of lights. None of that was true anymore.

Sure, there had always been crime, but nothing like this. Nothing like Chat Noir.

No one knew who he was, where he came from, why he decided one day to go around terrorizing the people of Paris. All they knew was he was dangerous, and should anyone be out past dark, they would likely show up at a police station in ribbons.

Marinette knew this- she knew it, dangit! And yet here she was, walking home past the city wide curfew, in the flickering dark of the barely working street lamps. City of lights no more, it seemed, as no one knew if lamps were out and no single house was lit.

She hurried, her feet silently shuffling along the concrete as she made her way to her apartment. Her eyes worked a constant cycle around her, looking out for anything suspicious. Left, forward, right, over the shoulder. Left, forward, right, over the shoulder. Left-

Marinette whipped her head back around and looked behind her, her heart rate skyrocketing as she saw a figure following behind her. She took a few turns, but her follower was still there. She took a deep breath, trying to think rationally. Most of Chat Noir's victims were men, but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill a woman. His victims were probably largely men because they weren't as afraid to go out after dark.

Casting one last glance over her shoulder to see that he had closed some of the distance between them, she took off down the street. Her legs carried her as fast as they could, but not nearly fast enough. Not only was he obviously more fit than her, but his legs were probably twice the length of hers.

Large arms wrapped around her, pinning her to her assailants chest and covering her mouth. Regardless, she screamed and kicked, doing anything to get away.

She bit his hand and in the split second she had free, she shrieked.

"HEL-!"

The hand clamped back on her mouth and she was slammed into a wall. Stars appeared at the brute force of it, but when they cleared she was able to finally see the person attacking her.

As in, not Chat Noir.

"Shut up!" They sneered. "Stop struggling and just give me your damn purse already."

Marinette stared at him in shock. Was this guy serious? Was he seriously out here past curfew to mug people? And if she hadn't been stupid enough to have been out tonight, who would he have mugged? Chat Noir?

She reached for her purse, ready to tug it off and hand it over, when there was a soft thump behind the man.

"What is-" He looked over his shoulder and visibly paled even in the weak moonlight.

"H-Hey man, I was here first."

"You snooze you lose." The new arrival said with too much joy, sending shivers through her. "Now I suggest you get lost before I lose my temper."

The mugger sat there for a second more, debating, before he hauled ass out of the alleyway.

Definitely about to pee her pants out of fear, Marinette slowly looked to who had scared off the first man. And about nearly did pee her pants.

"C-C-Chat No-Noir…"

He grinned at her, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here this late?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. So instead she focused on his suit. Anything to distract her from her unavoidable death.

Now that she was seeing him up close and not in a picture, she realized how funny his whole get up was. A long belt looped around his waist to mimic a tail? He hadn't even bothered to try and hide the clips in his hair that held the felt ears in place. She looked at the stitching of the suit and was able to recognize it was very well made, and judging by the rest of what her wore, probably the only part made by a professional.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Chat Noir said with a dangerous smirk.

She met his eyes and glared. "I don't think I will; your whole getup is lack luster." When she realized what she said she clasped her hands over her mouth with a gasp. "Please don't kill me."

He blinked. "If I was going to kill you I would have killed the mugger with you at the same time. As it is I'm going to have to go find him later and hope he didn't wise up and go home."

She frowned at him. "W-What do you mean?" Chat Noir took a step closer and Marinette squeaked, trying to meld herself farther into the brick wall behind her. Holding his hands up in a peace offering, he said, "I don't kill damsels in distress. I'm only here for the ones no one is bothering to catch."

"...So, like a vigilante?"

"Of sorts."

Marinette frowned and crossed her arms. Somewhere in the back of her head she was facepalming at her own stupidity, but when did she ever listen to her common sense? "That doesn't mean you should go around killing people. That's not your job; besides- we don't get to play judge, jury, and executioner."

He shrugged. "Someone needs to. And I've got nothing better to do with my time." He took another step forward and bowed low. "Now, will the Princess allow me to escort her home? I'm afraid Paris is still full of rotten scumbags."

She looked at his proffered arm and debated it. Would it be smart to show Paris' worst murderer where she lived, or to spend anymore time with him? Or would it be stupid to ignore his promise not to kill her and walk home alone only to get killed by someone who will?

She nodded and took his arm before she was fully done thinking it over. "Alright."

He stood with a wide grin, his green eyes making her stomach twist.

"Where to, little lady?"

She sighed and prayed she wouldn't regret this. "The Dupain-Cheng Patisserie."

His grin widened impossibly further. "Think I could get a couple macaroons as a reward for bringing the Princess home safe and sound?"

She rolled her eyes. "I knew you weren't doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

He shrugged. "What can I say- that bakery's got the best macaroons in all of Paris."

"Sure, Kitty. You can have some macaroons." It's not like her life hadn't already been crudely flipped upside down.


	2. Day 2: Greek AU

**Greek AU **

**(Based off the Greek story of Pygmalion and Galatea)**

Adrien loved coming to the art fairs. There were so many people, so many incredible pieces of work. He marvelled at the tallentry in every single one of them, not a blemish to be found. He loved the brushstrokes in the oil paintings, the smooth edges of the clay vases, the complexity of the metal wire structures.

But most of all, it was the statues he loved.

Theo was amazing at what he did, and it was easy to tell he made every piece with the utmost care and love. It was extraordinary how well every piece was, and how many he was able to make in between shows and orders. Adrien loved the poses he was able to recreate, the expressions he was able to capture. Every single person her carved looked as if they could step right out of their marble casing and say, "Hello!"

It was as he was slowly walking through the isles of statues that he saw her.

Towards the very end, and almost by herself, stood a short statue of only five and a half feet. The others seemed to tower around the statue of the small girl whose hair was crafted into short pigtails. Even with the amount of detail one couldn't get with marble- like color- she was clearly the most beautiful girl ever. Adrien wondered if Theo had had inspiration from someone real. If she was, he needed to know. Just looking at the statue made his heart tug in ways it hadn't since his mother died and he had given up on his father ever showing him love.

"Theo!" He called, and the sculptor came over.

"Yes? Are you going to buy another one?" Theo asked with a bright smile.

Adrien looked back to the sculpture of the girl. "Yes, I would like to buy this one." Looking back at Theo, he asked, "Who was your inspiration for this one?"

Theo shrugged as he pulled out his receipt book. "I didn't really have any. She just happened."

Adrien felt his heart wilt a little at the words. For the world to be without such a beautiful girl… He looked back to her face, serene and still in it's soft, happy, calm. He was so captivated by her that he barely heard the sum Theo asked for, merely handing over a wad of cash and mechanically taking back the change. It was a surprise he made it home with how dazed he was. He walked slowly up to his apartment, hoping the delivery guys would bring it soon.

As soon as the door was closed behind him Plagg flew out, snickering hard.

"What, are you in love with that statue?" Plagg taunted.

Adrien sighed dreamily, sliding down the door with a lovelorn look. "Yes."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just wish her to be real, then." Flying off to the kitchen, he continued to grumble. "Humans. I will never understand their absolute vanity."

It took a second for his words to settle in to Adrien's mind. "Wait-! Plagg!" He shot up off the floor and found his kwami already stuffing himself with cheese. "Can I actually do that?"

"'O wha'?" He said around a mouthful.

"Wish for her to be real!"

Plagg rolled his eyes and swallowed the icky lump of cheese. "Look kid, you can but it's never going to happen. You would have to get the Ladybug miraculous and put it together with yours and make the wish, but the Guardian wouldn't ever give it to you for that. Something about 'great power is responsibility,' or some crap."

Adrien's shoulders slumped. "So… It's never going to happen?"

Plagg swallowed another chunk of cheese. "Probably not."

Adrien waited impatiently on his couch after that, barely watching the stuff playing on the tv screen. When a knock finally came on his door, he jumped over the back of the couch and had the door open in seconds flat. He directed them to roll it in and place it in the living room, next to one of his shelves. He waited for them to leave, closing the door behind them, and then he ran back to his living room and stood in front of the statue. It was a little odd to be taller than a statue, but it only made him love the art piece more. He barely even noticed Plagg fly over.

"So this is your little lady, hu?"

Adrien hummed in answer, still studying the marble girl in front of him.

"You're crazy." Plagg said, flying off.

This went on for almost five days before Plagg had had enough.

"Alright, kid. That's it." He tugged on Adrien's shirt, pulling him towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To see the Guardian. I'm sick of sitting here watching you mope around that stupid statue."

"She's not stupid-!" Adrien cried.

"Oh whatever. Just get your shoes on so we can leave."

Adrien obeyed. Once he was ready and had his coat on, the kwami flew into his pocket, telling him to go.

Adrien walked down the street, no idea where he was going past the whispered directions from Plagg. Soon he ended up at a small apartment building for a massage parlor.

"Is this really the right place, Plagg?" Adrien whispered. When his kwami didn't respond he sighed and pushed the door open.

"Ah, Adrien. I was wondering when you would show up." A small, old, Chinese man said. "Come in, come in." He led him to an adjacent room where he sat down and started pouring tea.

"You're… The Guardian?" Adrien said warily as he sat down across from the old man.

He nodded. "Yes, I am. And you are here for the Ladybug miraculous?"

Adrien guffawed. "How-How did you know?"

The Guardian smiled. "I know many things, as the Guardian of the Miraculous."

They sat there in awkward silence as Adrien shifted in his spot. He didn't know how to ask without sounding… well, conceited or something.

"So, Guardian, Sir… Er, would- would I be able to borrow the Ladybug Miraculous…? I would bring it right back!"

Adrien waited with bated breath while the man seemed to think it over, every now and then conversing quietly with the turtle kwami at his side.

When Adrien couldn't wait any longer and was about ready to shake the man by his shoulders, he finally answered. "I think that would be alright. You may use the miraculous' to bring the girl to life, and then you may give them to her. The Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous' are supposed to be together; they are opposites and equals."

"You-" Adrien breathed, in shock. "You mean it?"

The man nodded and stood, walking over to the wooden music chest, pressing things on it. Adrien watched in surprise as it spun open, revealing a bunch of jewelry.

The Guardian came back to him with a small black and red box similar to the one he had received his miraculous in.

He stared at it in awe. "Thank you."

Adrien stood in front of the statue.

He took a deep breath and opened the box, pulling out the small Ladybug earrings.

A small, red kwami materialized from them. "Hello, Chat Noir." She said in a high voice. "I'm Tikki."

"H-Hello, Tikki." He said.

She flitted over to the marble girl, studying her. "She is very pretty."

Adrien nodded breathlessly. He couldn't believe this was going to happen.

"H-How do I…?"

She turned back to look at him. "You will need to transform, and then connect the earrings to your ring, and make your wish.

Adrien did as she said, and soon Chat Noir stood in his living room, slowly connecting the two miraculous'. He felt an odd surge, and immediately made his wish.

There was a loud pop and flash of light, and he held his breath while cracking open his eyes. He watched in shock as the marble started to crack and flake, and out fell a small girl of no more than five feet or so.

He quickly caught her in his arms, marveling at the softness of her. It worked; holy crap, it worked!

"H-Hello…" He said, and the girl looked up at him. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and they shot him straight through the heart.

"Hello…" She looked around. "What-? I-"

"What's your name?" He asked. He led her over to the couch and sat down with her. She continued to hold on to his arms, sending a thrill through him. She had been beautiful before, but now it was almost painful how incredible she was. As if she still wasn't real.

"I'm Marinette." She said.

"I'm…. Chat Noir."

She looked up at him again, studying the mask and cat ears. He watched, still as she had once been, as she ran her fingers along the leather of his suit, the edges of his mask, the sharp nails at the end of his gloves.

And then she giggled, twisting the knife in his chest that was making it hard to breathe. "I can see that."

The weeks flew by with Marinette there. She brightened every day with her easy smile and laughter. They had connected easily, and Adrien found himself only falling for her more and more. He took her around Paris as Chat to show her the city. Her took her to the top of the Eiffel tower at midnight, Notre Dame at dawn, and anywhere else she wanted to go.

He was crazy. She was wonderful. And he was in love with her.

Almost a month later found them laying on the rooftop of a random building just past dusk, giggling about his puns and what people were wearing down below and everything in between.

He watched her laugh, her nose scrunching up. He smiled softly at her, basking in her presence. He had never been happier than before he had made that wish and became real.

He loved her so much.

She stopped laughing when she realized he was still silent, and asked him what was wrong.

"I love you." He said. Her eyes widened.

"Chat…" She said softly, running a hand through his hair. His eyes fluttered close and a choppy purr rumbled through his chest.

He heard her shuffle closer and then she pressed a kiss to his nose.

"I love you, too."


	3. Day 3: Kittens

**Kittens **

"Hey, Purrrincess," Chat crooned as he swung into Marinette's living room. "I was- Is that a kitten?"

Marinette looked up at the masked hero from her spot by the island in the small kitchen of her apartment. In her arms sat a small ball of fluff which she was currently trying to bottle feed.

"Yes!" She answered brightly. "I was walking home from glass today and they were in the window of the pet shop, and I just couldn't not get one." She said, cooing to the little kitten in her arms.

Chat came over, peering into her arms to get a better look. Once he had gotten a good look at the black cat, he smirked widely at her.

"Looks like me, Princess. Do you miss me that much?" Marinette scoffed, rolling her eyes. "In your dreams."

"Correct; in my dreams you do miss me. But you also do more than that." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Marinette gasped.

"Chat Noir!" He ducked the smack she aimed at his head, snickering.

"What? I only meant that you make me lots of food and head scratches."

She glared at him through her slight blush. "Don't make me kick you out again."

Chat offered to take over feeding the kitten in apology.

"Thanks, Chat." she said as she carefully passed him the bundle. "I really need a shower," she finished, motioning to her shirt that was covered in cat food.

Chat mimed holding his breath. "Yeah you do."

He wasn't quick enough to duck her smack that time.

She disappeared into her bathroom and he sat down on her couch with the little kitten who had started viciously purring and kneading his arm.

"What's your name, Little Kitty?" He asked, petting it's tiny head. "Did she name you Chat Noir Jr.?"

He heard Marinette snort as she went into her bedroom to grab new clothes. "As if."

"You're so mean to me Princess. What other name is as perfect?"

She shrugged. "You could have done better with your name, Chat."

"Oh ho ho, Miss Haughty. If you're such a name Guru, what did you name this one?"

"Chairman Meow." She said, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Chat guffawed. "It's a pun!" He yelled.

"Really?" She yelled back sarcastically.

He grinned down at the kitten. "Maybe I should have let Marinette give me a name, what do you think, Chairman Meow?"

The kitten merely purred louder at the attention and Chat laughed.

When Marinette came back out of the bathroom she found both cats fast asleep on her couch. Chat Noir was sprawled across her couch, his feet hanging off the end and one arm thrown off the other end while Chairman Meow was curled into a tiny ball on his chest.

Marinette softly cooed at the two, holding her hands over her heart. It was the most peacful she had seen either of them, and she couldn't help the way the image pulled at her heart strings. Or the way her stomach knotted a bit at the sight of Chat, who was adorable as he slept even with a trail off drool heading down his cheek. She couldn't help but to pull her phone out and take a picture of the pair, thinking how great of a father Chat Noir would make one day.

She pushed away the slight jealousy at the thought, knowing that she was in love with Adrien too much to deserve to feel jealous at the thought of Chat marrying another girl.

And if she hadn't been in love with Adrien…

She shook her head, walking into the kitchen to make some tea. It never did anyone good to dwell on what if's she knew, but she still couldn't help but imagine a life where she could return Chat's affections.


	4. Day 4: Birthday

**Birthday **

Reverse crush AU.

"Happy Birthday, Alya!" Marinette cried as she arrived at said girl's house, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Thanks, Mari! I'm so happy you could make it! I was worried you might be too busy with something." Alya teased before making a show of checking all around Marinette. "So, where's this amazing present you bragged about all week?"

Marinette grinned wickedly at the girl, stepping around her and going into her living room. "Oh, he'll be here soon."

"He'll?!" Alya repeated. "Who?"

As if on cue- which it was- a knock sounded on the glass doors leading to Alya's living room balcony. The brunette gave Marinette a side eyed glance before slowly opening the doors.

She gasped dramatically. "CHAT NOIR?!" "Hey, Ladyblogger! Happy birthda-"

Alya shrieked before throwing her arms around Chat in a hug.

"OMG this is the best birthday ever Chat Noir is in my living room holy crap is Ladybug coming oh who cares I've got a superhero in my living room can I get an interview?!" Alya said excitedly, dragging in a much needed breath.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." He said with a grin, throwing a look over Alya's shoulder to Marinette. The reporter caught this and whirled on her friend, drawing her into an even tighter hug.

"You are the best, girl! I owe you big time! How did you do this?"

Marinette shrugged. "I have my ways."

Marinette stood talked quietly with Nino and Alya's family while the latter girl interviewed that cat hero.

"It was so cool of you to do that for Alya, Mari." Alya's mother said happily, taking a sip of coffee.

"Of course! I figured she already had a ton of Ladybug interviews, but only a few with Chat Noir. It wasn't too hard to get a hold of him, really."

Nino looked at her funny. "Really? Because I've found it very hard."

Marinette smiled secretively. "Maybe I just have a prettier face than you."

Nino guffawed mockingly before clutching at his chest. "I am hurt."

They were interrupted when Chat and Alya came into the kitchen. Alya was smiling brightly, and Chat's eyes immediately found Mari's. He gave her two thumbs up and was quickly ushered into a chair by Alya.

"Ok, cake time!"

Cake was passed around and they all chatted happily as they ate. Marinette was the only one who didn't notice Chat's eyes on her the whole time.

Nino however, who very much did notice, elbowed the superhero in his side and leaned closer.

"Yo, Dude."

Chat startled a bit, looking back at the DJ.

"...Yes?" He whispered back.

"You might want to stop staring at Mari before someone notices."

Chat blanched. "I-I don't know-"

"Relax dude." Nino grinned. "I totally ship it. But if Alya catches wind of your infatuation, you'll never be able to leave." This was basically a lie, considering Alya already knew. Chat wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile.

Which was true, because he stayed by Marinette's side the whole party, well into the night. Which, of course, left Marinette a stuttering, blushing mess.

Alya knew she would have been pretty jealous that her best friend was the center of Chat's attention if she hadn't been silently- and not so silently- cheering the two on the whole night out of excitement. Chat Noir was totally into Marinette, and Alya would see to it that the two got together. It was her birthday after all, and she made a wish when she blew out those candles. Now it was time to make it come true.


	5. Day 5: CookingBaking

**Cooking/Baking **

Marinette carefully placed the brownies she made for Chat on a plate and carried them upstairs. She set them carefully on her desk and reminded Tikki to not eat them.

Now all she needed to do was wait.

It didn't take too long for the cat to show up. She raced up the ladder to meet him, throwing the trap door open with a bright smile.

"Chat!"

He looks taken aback for a split second, before returning her smile in kind.

"Purrincess!"

She motioned to him with a wild wave to come in as she dropped back down the ladder.

"What's got you in such high spirits?" He asked as he jumped down to the floor from the very top of her ladder.

She grabbed the plate of brownies and whirled back to him.

"I made you treats!" Marinette giggled, thrusting the platter out to him.

His eyes lit up with stars and he slowly took the plate from her.

"For… Me? Oh, Princess, you shouldn't have!" Marinette faintly heard Tikki agree from behind her computer monitor, but it only made her smile grow wider.

"I wanted to! You always do so much for Paris, I figured it was time we paid you back."

He plopped down on her chaise and shoved a whole brownie in his mouth, moaning in delight.

"These are dewicious." He said from around a mouthful of brownie.

Marinette grinned wickedly, which made his smile falter a bit.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I told you- I'm paying you back for everything you do." To annoy me, she added silently.

He pondered her answer for a moment before shrugging and returning to shoveling the brownies in his mouth. He got halfway through the plate before he started whining about a tummy ache.

"Oh, poor Chaton." Marinette teased, sitting next to him. Now it was only a matter of time before-

Chat suddenly flopped off the chaise, rolling a few feet and then stopped on his stomach, staring at something intently.

There it is.

"Is something the matter, Kitty?" Marinette grinned.

He didn't respond, but reared back and pounced on a ripple in her floor rug, before taking off to the other side of her room and starting the circuit all over again.

Marinette sat and laughed while Chat ran crazy loops around her room, knocking random things over, for about twenty minutes before he stopped dead silent and stared at her. When he didn't blink or say anything for a few more moments, she began to grow worried.

"...Chat?" Dear God, what if she had poisoned him?!

He stood up and promptly walked over to her, nearly throwing himself back on the chaise before literally rolling into her lap.

"Oh no…."

Chat reached a hand up and bopped her chin with a lazy grin. A choppy pur started in his chest as he swatted at her pigtail. And then, to hear utter horror, he sat up and bit it.

"Chat!" She cried. "Stooop!" He only purred louder and swatted it again before trying to eat her hair once more.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away from her hair. "Ok, that's enough, Chat."

He pushed against her hands, trying to get back.

"No, stop. Come on, Chat Noir. Behave."

Perhaps the cat nip brownies hadn't been her best idea yet.

Chat merely mewled at her before breaking through her grasp and bumping his forehead against her chin.

"Ow! Bad kitty!" She tried to push him away again, but he wasn't allowing it this time as he dragged his cheek along her chin.

Marinette's face was on fire as she froze up, Chat still rubbing his face all over hers. Had she broken him? What was he doing?

She squealed when he nipped the corner of her jaw, kicking him away.

"That's enough! Next time, I won't give you any brownies."

Chat hissed, trying to work his way back into her lap.

When the catnip finally wore off, Chat found himself sitting in a corner and in the presence of one very red and flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng who ushered him out of her room. When he got home and detransformed Plagg wasted no time in filling him in on the details. It seemed Marinette wasn't going to be the only one who melted in embarrassment that night.


	6. Day 6: AdoptionFamily

**Adoption/Family**

Chat Noir ran across the rooftop, farther and farther away from the stupid, empty house. It had been a few years already since his parents had died, but the pain was still there. The only thing that had dampened the gaping hole in his chest was when he had found the ring which had granted him these powers. But even now, as people waved up at him from the streets below, he was alone.

Utterly, painfully, alone.

Just like the girl who sat on her balcony, happily staring up at the darkening sky. It was going to rain soon, but that didn't seem to deter her.

Chat Noir stopped on his usual rooftop, watching her with fascination.

He had stumbled upon her on accident a couple weeks back, and had quickly learned that she often sat up here for a few hours a day every day.

She was beautiful; a thing he could not reach.

Not once had he seen her without a smile gracing her freckled, porcelain face. A happy glitter in her deep blue almond eyes.

He wondered if today would be the day he would finally talk to her. He had been trying to work up the courage for the past week and a half now, and had still yet to jump the last distance to her balcony. He told himself it was because he didn't want to disturb her- didn't want to taint her sanctuary with his despair. But he knew it was because he was afraid.

Of having someone again. Of losing someone again.

So he turned and left, knowing he would come back tomorrow and do it all over again.

Except when he showed up the next day she called out to him.

"Chat Noir, why don't you just come over already? You sit there every day, I'm not blind."

He froze, hoping she would just leave it be and ignore him once more as he took off.

"Chat." She said, and her voice was so commanding that he found himself unwillingly jumping over to her balcony, landing in front of her. This close her freckles were even more noticable, as he towered over her at least a whole head.

"I'm Marinette." She said.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He said before he could stop himself. His eyes widened and he blushed bright red as she giggled.

"Gosh, I hope that wasn't why you've been stalking me the past few weeks."

He spluttered. "N-No! Of course not! I just-" She giggled again, shooting him through the heart.

"Relax, it's ok. I was only joking." Peering up at him as her smile disapeared, she said, "You always look so sad. I figured you were just looking for someone to talk to."

"I... " He was surprised with how well she was able to see right through him.

"Come on, I've got cookies in my room if you want some. Do you like video games?"

Before he could answer she had already disapeared down into her room, sticking her hand back through the skylight to wave at him to follow.

Casting a glance around the rooftops, he realized he had no more excuses. So he followed her down.

"Yeah, I like video games…." He trailed off, eyes wide as he took in her room. Sure, it was a bright pink color and full of fabrics but that's not what had surprised him. In fact, everything about her room seemed to scream Marinette. No, it was the posters and magazine clippings hanging all over her room that had him nearly slipping off the ladder.

She seemed to catch his line of sight before she turned a bright red and giggled in embarrassment.

"Ehe, uhm…"

"Y-You… You must really like Adrien Agreste, hu?"

She nodded slowly, looking over at the poster of him by her desk.

"I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up. I've always admired his father's work and I guess that's how it started. But then…" She skipped over the obvious. "It's terrible." She whispered, "What happened. I can't imagine what he must be going through, even now. But he must be really strong, to be able to keep carrying on how he has been. I don't think I would be able to hold myself together as well as he has. And he doesn't even use it to get sympathy or anything."

Chat cleared his throat. "Yeah, he's really something, I guess." He said hollowly.

His heart wasn't prepared for the soft smile that spread across her face at his words. "I wish I could do something for him, but with everything that's happened, it's nearly impossible to do anything with all the security he's got. Which can't be good either- being all alone like that? I'd go insane. After everything he's been through, I think he deserves better."

They went silent, her still staring at the poster of his alter ego while Chat stared at her in awe.

She shook her head before smiling at him. "Sorry. Video games?" He nodded, afraid of what would happen if he opened his mouth.

She was really good at Ultimate Mecha Strike. Like, really good. She had kicked his butt a grand total of six times by the time her parents yelled up for her to come eat.

"Marinette, dinner!" What must have been her father yelled from below. Chat's shoulders slumped a bit. He didn't want to have to leave yet. When he was here with Marinette, the hole had a filler. It was more bearable.

As if in answer to his prayers, her mother added, "And bring Chat Noir down with you!" He jolted, looking at Marinette with wide eyes. She giggled in return, turning off her computer.

"Come on, Kitty." She said, heading towards her trap door.

...Kitty? Chat felt like he was on cloud nine. This was by far the best day he has had in three years, and he hoped it would never end.

Marinette's parents were waiting for them in the kitchen with bright smiles.

"There you two are! Are you hungry?"

Chat looked to Marinette who nodded as she went to grab plates to set the table.

"Do you want to put the silverware out for me?" She asked, and it took him a moment to realize she was talking to him.

"O-Oh... Yeah, sure." He said softly, taking the silverware from her small hand, breath hitching when their fingers brushed.

"Come on, Son, the table's over here." Her father said, laying a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to another room. Chat couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes at the man's words.

"You look awfully thin. You should have come in ages ago, we could have fattened you up by now. You work too hard, always running around Paris."

Marinette's mother walked in behind them and hummed in agreement.

"You're welcome here, anytime you need a break or some sweets." She said with a warm smile.

"Th-Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." He choked out quietly.

"Nonsense, Son," Mr. Dupain said. "It's Tom and Sabine."

Chat swallowed and nodded, placing the forks down on the table.

"Don't let them overwhelm you." Marinette whispered conspiratively. "They can be a little much sometimes."

He nodded numbly again, staring at the three with wide eyes. He…

He felt at home.

Somehow this girl and her parents had managed to make him feel more at home than he had for the last three years in his own house.

"Marinette." He whispered to the girl sitting next to them once they had sat down and started eating. Her parents' chatter drowned out their hushed conversation.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, leaning close. His breath hitched at her proximity and the smell of vanilla that filled his nose.

"Can I stay here forever?"

She smiled up at him. "Of course."


	7. Day 7: Roommates

**Roommates **

"Who the heck is Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien asked as he looked at his room sheet.

Plagg shrugged as best he could without an actual neck or shoulders. "You're the one that checked the box for co-ed dorms."

"What? Plagg, why didn't you tell me! I didn't even notice." Adrien groaned. "Watch me get stuck with some crazy fangirl who cuts off locks of my hair in my sleep, or tries to get in my pants, or-" He pushed open the door reading 106 and stopped short.

The girl in his room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, whirled around at the sound of the door opening, her slanted eyes wide and so, so blue.

"Oh, hello! You must be my dorm partner. I'm-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" He provided. "It… It said it on the sheet." "Oh!" She cried, turning to look for his. "Did it really?" She let out a breathy giggle that shot him straight through his core.

"I'm Adrien." He said quickly so she would stop looking for the sheet. If she didn't completely know who he was yet, he would rather keep it that way.

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm here for fashion, and Gabriel Agreste is my all time favorite designer."

"O-Oh. Sorry… It's just, usually girls… You know." She laughed again. "Yeah, I get it. I won't lie, I uh- definitely had a celebrity crush on you as a teen." She said awkwardly, her face getting really red as she reached up to tug on a pigtail. They reminded him of Ladybug, but somehow more endearing.

He was really starting to wish she still had that teenage celebrity crush.

He closed the door and finally came further into the room, placing his trunk down on his bed.

"That's alright." He said in response to her earlier comment. "Most girls do." Beat. "I-I mean-! I don't say that because I think I'm hot stuff or something, it's just-"

"No, no I get it! Trust me, I've seen how crazy those fangirls can get."

"Y-Yeah." They fell back into an awkward silence and turned to finish unpacking.

"S-So, uh…" He cleared his throat. Quick, think of something! "What do you think about Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Really, Adrien? That's the best you've got?

Marinette set down the shirt she had just folded and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm just, uh, making small talk. So we can get to know each other better."

"O-Oh. Okay. Uhm… Well, I think they're great; saving the city and all, that's cool."

Her voice sounded a little strange and Adrien wondered at the cause for it.

He watched her eyes follow the Ladybug and Chat Noir poster he pulled out as he slowly pinned it up.

A grin spread across his face. "Do you have a celebrity crush on Chat Noir, too? I mean, no one can really blame you. Most of the female population in France does." Her eyes blew wide as her face flushed a brighter red. "I-I-I-!" Oh she so did like Chat Noir. Adrien wasn't sure why this shocked him so much when he had just caught her look.

Maybe it was because he was Chat Noir. Could he really be that lucky to have the same girl- a very, very, very pretty and kind girl at that- like him on both sides of the mask? His hope shrunk a bit at the thought that most girls did. A famous model and superhero in skin tight leather? He was sure to gain attention with or without the mask.

But maybe he could use this to his advantage. She didn't seem to like Adrien anymore like that, but she clearly had the hots for Chat Noir. And considering he was her roommate, it would not be a good idea to try and make a move on her as Adrien. She would likely turn him down and then he would never see her because she would probably ask for a room change, and maybe even think he was a creep and go as far as to get a restraining order, or-

He shook his head to crash the train of thought. He would have to leave Adrien out of this.

It was Chat Noir's job to woo Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Two weeks later he found the opportune moment. It was a Friday night so neither of them had classes the next day, meaning Marinette would be up late working on sketches and Adrien would be out with Nino. Except Nino was having a date night with his girlfriend Alya- who he found out was Marinette's best friend which was a whole nother world of luck- so that meant Adrien could leave to hang with "Nino" and swoop in as Chat Noir. Plus, it was far enough after his first meeting with Marinette and their talk of Chat and Ladybug.

"Alright, I'm off." Adrien said, slinging his coat on.

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook that was resting on her bent knees.

"Have fun, be safe, don't drink and drive." She said with a smile like she always did.

And like usual, he bowed and replied, "Of course not, little lady."

The first time had been an embarrassing accident that left the two blushing and gawking, but once Marinette had laughed he had used it every time since.

He slowly closed the door, taking one last look at her concentrated face.

He made his way to the boy's restroom all nonchalant, and locked himself into a stall.

"Kid, this is craziness." Plagg said as he flew out of his jacket. "Plus, I hate having a roommate. I'm stuck hiding all day and can't have cheese whenever I want."

"Maybe that's a good thing, Plagg. You're getting awful chunky." Adrien said, poking him in the stomach.

Plagg guffawed. "That's it; I'm not letting you transform just to talk to that same stupid girl when you could do so just fine without the stupid suit." The little kwami said, crossing his arms.

Adrien crossed his as well. "Well, that's too bad. Because I say Plagg! Claws out!"

He slowly opened the stall door, making sure it was still empty in the bathroom. Once he had made sure it was he walked up to the mirror over the sink and mused up his hair some more. And then patted it back down. And then pulled out a hair tie and tied it up. After pulling a few pieces back out around his ears and on his forehead, he sent his reflection a wink and finger guns before vaulting himself out the bathroom window.

Marinette sat on her bed, earbuds in blasting Jagged Stone as she sketched freely. It was nice having a roommate, but at the same time it was… Taxing. She felt even worse for Tikki, having to hide all the time. But sometimes she wished she could trade places. While her childhood crush on Adrien had mostly disappeared, she still found herself getting red or tongue tied around him. She couldn't help it, when he was so pretty and kind.

She didn't hear the first tap at her window, but she heard the second, louder tap. Frowning and scanning the room for Tikki- who had just been flitting about moments prior- she slowly pulled out an earbud and turned to look at her window.

Only for her jaw to drop as her eyes met those of Chat Noir.

Letting out an embarrassing squeak she jumped off the bed and threw the window open.

"C-Chat Noir!" What… Uh, what are you- uh, doing here?"

He grinned at her, sending her stomach swirling in uncomfortable ways. "I was just passing through when I nearly fell off the roof across the way at the sight of such a beautiful, lonely girl."

She gapped at him. Was he… Was he flirting with her?

"Oh, uh- I-I-I…" She gulped and repressed the urge to do it again when his eyes followed the movement and slowly raked back up to her eyes. "T-Thanks?"

"Tell me, Princess, why are you locked up here in your tower all alone?"

… Princess?

She couldn't believe her luck. Sure, since she got Tikki it had gotten exponentially better, but this! This was something else.

"I…"

He leaned in closer, his entire torso hanging into her dorm room now. She thanked her lucky charm that tonight was Friday and Adrien was out with Nino.

"Chat got your tongue?"

She didn't know where the courage came from, but she couldn't control the next words that poured from her mouth.

"No, but I wish he did." She said slyly, before her eyes widened further and her whole face lit up in flame.

But Chat only started cackling, swinging into her room and standing a full head and a half over her. She gulped once more at his height, wishing the space between them was closer.

"Is that so? Who could have known the Princess would be so forward?"

She regretted her earlier wish when he took two steps forward and she lost the ability to breathe. Not that she needed to to know he smelled of sandalwood and the night air.

"Have I wooed you yet, Princess?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

Her breathing was shallow and choppy when she shook her head. "N-No, but maybe if you gave me a kiss…" Her voice cut out as he leaned down to her, centimeters between their faces.

"Eager, are we?" "Oh, just kiss me already."

So he did.


	8. Day 8: Mittens for Kittens

**Mittens for Kittens **

When an akuma started rampaging through town turning people into babies, Marinette knew it wouldn't be good. But when she was trying to find a place to transform and instead found baby Chat, she knew it was worse. She stood in front of him, looking around for an answer to what she should do. She could hear the akuma getting closer, screams turning to sharp wails.

She scooped baby Chat up and took off towards her house. She really hoped her parents could watch him, just for a bit, so she could defeat the akuma.

She didn't see the tiny little baby hand reaching up until he had gotten a hold of her pigtail and tugged. Hard.

"Ow!" She said, painfully ripping his hand out of her hair. "Chat." She said warningly, to which he gurgled in response.

She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" She pushed the door open to her family's building and went around the back into the kitchen. Neither of her parents were in there, so she poked her head out into the front.

There were so many people in there. Not only the normal lunch rush but also people taking shelter from the akuma, who had decided to get pastries while they were already here.

"Maman!" She hissed, grabbing her mother's attention. Her mother's eyes widened as she hurried into the kitchen with her.

She had had to tell her parents that she was Ladybug when she fell through her skylight one night with a giant, bleeding gash on her forehead that her miraculous ladybugs hadn't healed. It was funny like that.

They had taken it fairly well, and honestly, it made Marinette feel a lot better. Sure, she was more worried for them, but at the same time…

It was moments like these that she was happy she told them.

"Marinette?" He mother asked worriedly as she came through the door. "What's wrong-"

Baby Chat gurgled and clapped his hands at them from his spot on the table.

"Oh my."

"Yeah." Marinette groaned. "Can I leave him here with you two? I can't fight with a baby."

Her mother flashed her a concerned look.

"We can't; you saw how crazy it is out there right now. It wouldn't be smart to have him out there with us, and we can't leave him alone upstairs, and definitely not alone in here." She waved her arms at all the knives and stoves. "I'm sorry hunny."

Marinette groaned again and scooped up Chat. "It's okay. I'll figure something out."

Her mother patted her on the shoulder before high tailing it back out to the counter.

Marinette suck back out through the back and upstairs to their flat.

"Okay, Kitty. What are we going to do with you?"

Chat giggled and held his hand up. "Ca-Ca-Cat!"

Marinette couldn't help but smile at him. "Yeah, Chat."

"Cat! Cata… Cwsm."

Marinette stopped and looked down at him with slanted eyes. "What…?"

"Cata… Cwsm!"

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to say.

"Oh no you don't, mister. We don't say that word." Baby Chat chose to ignore her and continued to chew on the word. She swore, doubling her pace up to the apartment. If she could just find something to put over his hands in case he finally figured out that word…

Maybe a pair of gloves? Did she even have any gloves that wouldn't fall off?

She set Chat down on the sofa and told him to stay put while she went to try and find a pair of gloves. But as soon as she turned her back on him he started wailing.

"No, no, no, shh!" She said, rushing back to him and picking him up. "It's okay…" She smoothed down his crazy hair as she bounced him on her hip, trying to soothe him.

He stopped crying and tucked his snotty face into the crook of her neck, sniffling. It made her heart ache. She just knew that after this baby fever would be high in Paris. Hers was definitely skyrocketing.

But back to the matter at hand, she really didn't know how to care for a baby. Sure, she had babysat kids before, but never a baby. And the only way to get Chat turned back to his original age, was to defeat the akuma. And she couldn't very well go fighting an akuma with a clingy kitten in her arms, now could she?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small yawn as Chat reached up to rub at his eyes. His eyes that were steadily drooping.

Perfect! She could put him down for a napp, defeat the akuma, and everything would be perfect!

Chat let out a loud cry and she jumped, looking down. He looked up at her with tears already pooling out of his eyes and his lower lip trembling.

"What's wrong?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer.

He reared back his hand and hit her on the shoulder, crying loudly. She winced when his sharp claws caught on her jacket, and then realized why he was crying. She smoothed her thumb over his cheek, looking for a scratch. Maybe gloves would be a good idea. But she didn't have any that would fit him.

She carefully climbed up the ladder to her room with Chat still tucked against her side.

"Here," she said, handing him the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls. "Play with these so Marinette can make you some mittens."

The dolls seemed to appease him as he cried happily and hugged them. He cooed and gurgled as he chewed on the dolls, but at least he was occupied.

Marinette set into action, gathering her knitting needles and a spool of green yarn. She grabbed one of baby Chat's hands and measured it before giving it a fake bite like she used to do when Manon was a toddler. Chat ripped his hand back, squealing and giggling.

She handed him back the doll he dropped and started on her project.

It didn't take long to make two four-inch mittens, but by the time she was done baby Chat was curled up on the rug, flopping the dolls back and forth. Thank God for sleepy babies, she thought.

Until he rubbed his eyes and started to cry again.

"Oh, shhh, it's okay, kitten." She soothed, slipping the mittens on. He gazed at his green clad hands and tried to shake the mitten off, but gave up after another yawn.

"Come on, buddy, let's put you down for a cat nap." She said. Chat happily reached up when she bent to pick him up again and cuddled up against her shoulder. But when she tried to place him down in the makeshift crib she made of pillows and blankets, he refused to let go.

"Oh, no, come on." She pleaded, tugging on his arm. Chat let out an angry squeak and tightened his hold on her. This went on for a minute or so before he leaned back to glare up at her. He reared his arm back again and lightly hit her on the face, making an angry keening noise.

"Look, kitten, I've got to take care of that akuma." She said, knowing he wouldn't remember anything from when he was under the akuma's spell. "Just take a nap already."

He shook his head jerkily and she groaned. "Alright, alright. I won't leave. But you have to take a nap." She said, sitting down in her desk chair and readjusting him in her arms so they would both be comfortable and he could sleep. Marinette hoped it wouldn't take too long for him to fall asleep- she really needed to get back to that akuma.

She smiled down at the sleepy Chat in her arms, his big, green eyes sleepy but happy. She didn't notice until it was too late that hers were drooping as well.

"Marinette! Marinette, are you up there?"

She groaned and opened her eyes, looking around her room blearily.

"Wha…?"

She heard her trapdoor click open, and her mother climbed up into her room with a worried look on her face. "Marinette, have you been here the whole time? What about the akuma?"

Marinette's eyes widened. "Oh crap! I fell asleep!"

She stood up as quickly as she could without waking the still sleeping Chat and passed him over to her mother.

"I'll be quick, thank you Maman." She said, placing a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Just be careful, darling." She said quietly.

She nodded in determination before transforming and jumping out through her skylight.

She couldn't believe she had let herself fall asleep.


	9. Day 9: Ice Skating

**Ice Skating **

Marinette laced up her skates with a grin. "I'll admit; this was a good idea." She said to Chat who was still trying to tie his own skates but his claws kept getting in the way. "Here, let me help." She pulled his left leg up over her knees and started tying the laces.

"Thanks Princess." He said cheekily, draping himself against the back of the bench.

She rolled her eyes and tugged on the knot. "Is that too tight?"

He shook his head. "Perfect, Princess, thanks!"

"No problem, dork. Give me the other one." He complied and she tied it up quickly before pushing his legs off her knees. He let out an 'oof' and tsked at her. But by the time he got up to enact his revenge she was already wobbling out onto the ice.

He followed after, grabbing up her arm and dragging her out with him. She shrieked and gripped tightly onto his hands, her feet slipping all over the place.

"I'm starting to change my mind; this was a terrible idea. I forgot how much I hate skating!"

"Oh please. You're just jealous at my fine skills." He said with a smug grin.

"No, I'm afraid I'm going to fall and hurt myself!"

"Never! A knight would never let harm come to his Princess." She held a hand up to her forehead, miming looking for something. "Well, where is my knight, then?"

Chat grabbed his chest. " I am hurt."

They bantered back and forth for a while before they gave up trying to skate- after Marinette had dragged them both down more than twice- and instead they had taken off their skates and were betting on who could make it the farthest without slipping.

"I'll make you eat your words, Chat Noir!" Marinette called, taking another careful step.

Chat laughed. "I think you'll be eating ice, Mari. I'm going to laugh when-" He was cut off by a loud cracking sound as the ice splintered and broke.

"Mari!" He yelled as her shriek was cut off by the ice cold water. "Marinette!" He dove towards the hole in the ice, scooting as close as he could to it without making it break anymore. He cursed and tried to think of what to do. Looking behind him, the edge of the lake wasn't too far off. So he raised his hand and called up his cataclysm. The ice disintegrated beneath his fingers and he gasped as he fell into the ice cold water as well.

He took a deep breath and dove under the water, holding his eyes open against the burn.

He grabbed onto Marinette's arm and tugged her up above the water, holding her close against the cold. He sighed out of relief when she coughed out water, dragging air into her lungs. He swam as fast as he could in the icy water but finally made it to the snowy edge, hauling Marinette onto the dry bench.

"Princess!" He cried, ripping open her soaked coat and throwing it off somewhere. "Oh God, oh God! We have to get you back home and into dry clothes!"

She shakily nodded, her teeth chattering loudly in his ear as he picked her up princess style and shot off towards the bakery.

"It's okay, Princess." He said, more to assure himself than her. "You'll be fine soon."

He hit her balcony hard, basically rolling down into her room.

"Hurry, get out of those clothes before you catch hypothermia. I'll grab you dry clothes." He turned towards her dresses before he could catch her second nod as she started to shuck her wet clothes. In his haste to get her into dry clothes and warmed up, he totally skipped over the part where she would be getting, uhm… undressed.

"Here, Mari, put these on; they should be war-" His words ended in a gurgled squeak at the sight of Mari struggling out of her wet shirt. He gulped and tried to look away, his cheeks burning. Since when had his tiny friend been so fit?

He choked and turned his head away, flinging the clothes at her. She caught them and hurriedly put them on, her face three times as red as his. He was hoping that it was mostly from embarrassment and not the cold. God, he hoped she didn't have frostbite.

"O-O-Ok-kay, I'm dr-dr-dress-sed." She shivered, holding her arms to herself.

He peeked through his fingers, checking she was fully clothed, before he promptly scooped her up and carried her up to her bed where he settled down against the wall and wrapping her up in all the blankets she had.

"Shh, Princess. It's okay now." He soothed, rubbing his hands up and down the sides of her blanket cocoon to warm her more. "You're safe."

"C-Chat…" She chattered. His ears drooped farther against his head as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and a choppy pur started up in his chest.

"It's okay, Kitty." She said, resting her head on his. "I'm okay now."


	10. Day 10: Victorian AU

**Victorian AU**

Maid Marinette gazed forlornly out the window. Her father, the King, was busy preparing the festival for tomorrow that was to be held. She was supposed to be getting herself ready as well, but as usual, her thoughts were far away in Sherwood forest with Chat Noir.

She let out a sigh at the thought of the beautiful, skilled, archer. If luck was on her side, he would be at the festival tomorrow. And if luck wasn't, he would probably still be there, but would be caught by Sheriff Hawkmoth.

It was a never ending cycle of worry for her.

They were supposed to be married by now. But the damned sheriff always ruined everything. She could have run off with him anytime before now, but she couldn't put her father through that. And if she did, it was likely Sheriff Hawkmoth would twist the situation to look like a kidnapping, and she wouldn't dare put more weight over Chat's head.

So instead they went about it like this; Maid Marinette always waiting for Chat to have a moment to see her, and Chat refusing to save his name at the price of the poor. And she wouldn't let him, even if he wished to.

At some point she fell asleep, with her blanket wrapped around her to protect her delicate skin from the cold night air coming through the window. She wasn't asleep for long, however, before she was awoken by a tapping sound.

Blearily she opened her eyes to see Chat Noir outside her window, a single red rose held delicately in his fingers. He had the most gorgeous smile stretched softly across his face, and Maid Marinette hurried to throw open her window.

"Chat!" She cried softly, throwing her arms around his neck. "I was beginning to worry you weren't able to come."

"And miss a chance to see you, M'Lady? Never." Tightening his hold around her, he breathed an apology in her ear. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Princess."

"Don't be. We both knew what we were getting into in the very beginning, and my mind will not be changed."

He pulled away and bowed low, holding out the rose. "For you, my love." "Thank you, Chat." She said softly, taking the rose that he had so clearly taken the time to dethorn and placing it behind her ear.

"I cannot stay long, I'm afraid. Little Nino is waiting for me down below."

"Well, say hello to your Merry Men for me, yes? And thank Little Nino as well, for keeping you safe."

"Of course, Dear."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

He grinned at her, one leg already out her window. "Meet me by the usual spot, M'Lady." And with that, he was gone. Maid Marinette hurried to her window to watch fearfully as he used his daggers to climb his way back down the side of the castle. Once he was landed on the ground, she blew him a kiss, before retreating to her bed. Now she would sleep, and tomorrow she would see him again.

Maid Marinette waited patiently by their usual meeting spot for Chat. She knew he wouldn't be coming as Chat, though, but instead as the lovely boy under the mask.

Adrien Agreste. When he had become a vigilante for the poor he donned the mask and name of Chat Noir.

The first person he had stolen from had been his father.

She knew that deep down it had hurt him to do that, had torn a little piece of him apart. But she also knew that he had to, for his own sake. There was just no winning in his life.

"Why, Maid Marinette, you look absolutely stunning today."

Maid Marinette turned quickly with a large smile and dipped low in a curtsy. "Whu, thank you, Sir Agreste." She said back just as cheekily.

"Fancy seeing you here, at the archery booth. And alone at that. You wouldn't happen to be waiting for a certain… Criminal, would you?"

She pretended to be appalled. "Heavens, no! I would never!"

He laughed and grabbed up her hand, placing a loving kiss to her knuckles. She let out a dreamy sigh and stared at him lovingly.

"Would you like to shoot some arrows, my Dear?" He asked.

"Only if you're going to help me." She said slyly.

"It would be my pleasure."

She scoffed and whacked his arm, stepping up to the row of bows and arrows. She let Adrien pick out what he wanted her to use and took it from him when he held it out to her. He swung the quiver over his own shoulder before guiding her into place some yards before a target.

"Now," he stepped up close behind her, reaching around her shoulders to place her hands correctly on the bow, "you're going to grip it here… and here." He curled her fingers carefully around the string and helped her pull it back after placing the arrow in it's own spot.

"And aim… Now let go." She did as he instructed and watched with satisfaction as the arrow soared and landed near the bullseye.

"Nice job, Princess. You've been practicing." He chuckled.

"I've got to make sure I can keep up."

"Ah." He said, clearing his throat. There was a sad look in his eyes as he pulled back. "Where to next, M'Lady?"

She sighed sadly as he took the bow from her and put it back along with the quiver. She hadn't meant to upset him; she should have chosen her words more carefully. She knew that Chat missed her just as much as she did when they were apart. She also knew that he wished for nothing more than to scoop her up and run away with her.

"How about the strength test?" She said with a grin, hoping to change the subject from their sadness.

"Really, Maid Marinette? You may be good with a bow now, but you still are no match for me in strength." He held his arms up and striked a silly pose. She giggled and grabbed his arm, pretending to swoon.

"Oh, Adrien! You're so strong." She added in a sigh and eyelash flutter to be safe.

He laughed happily, pulling her in close. "Only for you, my love."

As he had predicted, he had beaten her badly at the strength test, but beating him hadn't been her motive for taking him there- oh, no. She had taken him there so she could watch as he swung the heavy mallet over his head and smashed it down on the plate that sent the ball all the way up to the bell. She hid her swooning at the sight of his muscles straining under his thin tunic, fanning herself happily. After that they continued their way through to fair, happily spending the day in each other's presence.

But it all came crashing down when Sheriff Hawkmoth's men tore through, looking for the disguised Chat Noir they just knew were there.

"Chat." Maid Marinette hissed as she clung tightly to him, the soldiers running rampant. "You need to go!"

He looked down at her with pain in his eyes, Before he nodded curtly and disengaged himself from her.

"I love you." He whispered reverently with a promise behind it as he traced the curve of her face and disappeared in the crowd.

Maid Marinette's shoulder fell, her face looking terribly sad as a small sob ripped from her chest. How much longer could she do this? How much longer how could they go on like this, always being torn apart?

She was returned to the castle by one of the guards, assuring her that the thief would be caught. It did nothing to calm her.

Later that evening her father and mother called for her to speak with them. Worry gnawed at her insides as she went through all of the worst ways this conversation could play out. When she arrived, she slowly entered the throne room. It was empty except for her parents and one single guard. The same guard from earlier that day.

"Marinette." Her father started. "It has come to my attention that you have been… melancholy, within the last dozen fortnights. And then I have been informed on more than one occasion of a certain man who often comes to your window, and another who is your usual companion at the revels."

Marinette gulped. "Father, I can explain-"

"Is it safe to assume this man is Chat Noir?" Her father asked before she could finish. Her breath came out in a ragged exhale, her face draining of color.

"Papa-"

"Don't worry, Love." Her mother cut in with a soft smile. "Neither you nor Chat Noir are in any trouble."

"Wh-What?"

Her father spoke up again. "We are not blind; Chat Noir obviously has good intentions behind everything he takes, and the lower classes have recently been improving in morale and money wise. It is good for them and our kingdom, so I have allowed the man to continue his actions." he paused before continuing. "And then, once I realized he was sneaking into our walls to speak with you I always came to realize why you had been so sad for ages."

"Do you love him?" Her father asked.

She took a shaky breath and met her father's blank gaze.

"Yes."

Her father grinned brightly, standing from his spot and motioning with his arm.

"Then what are you doing here? I have made arrangements for Sir Ivan to take you and Lady Alya to meet with Friar Fu on your way to Sherwood forest. There he will marry the two of you with my permission and return with Sir Ivan."

Maid Marinette breathed softly in shock. "I-"

"Do not worry about us!" Her father cried happily. "Go! We will always be here."

"We will try our hardest to pardon the man, my love." Her mother promised as Sir Ivan started to lead her from the hall.

"Thank you!" She cried, rushing to give her parents a tight hug and kisses on both their cheeks before she dashed from the room. "Thank you!"


	11. Day 11: Masked Ball

**Masked Ball **

"But Father-"

"No."

Adrien deflated, looking at his feet. "Yes, Father."

He left his father's office feeling miserable.

His school was holding prom in two weeks' time, and his friends were planning on all going as a group. Now they wouldn't be able to.

He dreaded having to tell them. He dreaded it every time his father shot him down, which was literally every time. Nino would be devastated, as usual. Alya would be righteously angry for him. And Marinette…

He never knew what to expect from his short, freckled friend. Sometimes she was with Alya, others she was with Nino. But more often than not she was quietly disappointed and offered a word of sympathy that came out more jumbled than anything.

He trudged past Nathalie and up the stairs, preparing himself to text his friends and inform them.

Plagg flew out of his shirt once the door was shut behind him.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." His kwami said. "It's just a stupid dance; nothing important. Now we can stay home and eat cheese! Hopefully there won't be an akuma otherwise we'll have to transform, and then-"

"That's it!" Adrien cheered. He picked up his phone, telling his friends about the development feeling much less upset. "I'll go to Prom as Chat Noir!"

"What? No!" Plagg screeched. "I just got a day off!"

Marinette gazed sadly down at her phone, Tikki reassuringly nuzzling her cheek.

"It's okay, Marinette." She soothed. "There's always next year."

Marinette sighed. "But I was going to try and dance with him. We only have one more year, one more prom- essentially, only one more chance!" She cried. "I'm running out of time, Tikki."

Tikki gave her one of her sagely looks that never failed to unsettle Marinette. "You'll be ok. Everything will work out; I promise."

Marinette nodded and attempted a smile for her kwami's sake, before returning to the design for her prom dress.

The theme was masquerade, and Marinette was gonna be ready.

The day of prom came, and Adrien made a point to plow through all of his homework and studies and practices. In fact, he was completely done with everything on his schedule and then some by the time lunch was served.

"Good job, Adrien." Nathalie said without looking up from her tablet. "You have the rest of the day free. I suggest you get plenty of rest- you have a very busy day tomorrow even with you already finishing your early scheduled things."

"Thanks, Nathalie. I think I'll have dinner earlier and then go to bed around six. That way I can get plenty of sleep before this coming week."

Nathalie nodded approvingly. "That is a good decision, Adrien."

He quickly shovelled his food after that.

Once he got back to his room he went through his closet, looking for something to wear. Sure, he was going as Chat Noir, but this was prom. He had to dress up somehow.

With how extensive his closet was, it didn't take too long at all to find a nice black suit and green silk button up. He grinned at the colors which would be purrfect with his other suit and mask. Another bonus of going in his superhero getup was he didn't have to try to find a mask that was surely to be uncomfortable. He has his own that won't fall off.

Next on his list to do was to start stuffing Plagg with cheese so he could hold his transformation as long as possible. Not that he couldn't hold it for a while without a bunch of cheese.

This was mostly bribery, if Adrien was being honest.

"Marinette, this is literally the prettiest dress I have ever seen." Alya praised, walking around Mari and touching the fabric here and there. Marinette looked down at herself. She wasn't wrong, it was definitely the best thing she had ever made.

It was off the shoulders, the straps going horizontally across her shoulders covered in silvery embroidered blossoms. From there the pink silk held her torso tightly with the same flowers trailing down and tapering in the middle of her waist. There was a thick ring of more blossoms just above her hips that rolls upon rolls of light pink tool that ended in more embroidery that trailed back up in vines of blossoms.

"Yeah..." She agreed. She had worked so hard on it hoping to finally gain Adrien's attention, but he wasn't even allowed to go. She couldn't help the bitterness that welled up in her at his father.

"Hey, now." Alya said, grabbing her shoulders and ducking a bit to look her in the eye. "Don't get so down, girl. You still look beautiful, and I'll take a crap ton of pictures to show to Adrien, and you'll still knock him off his feet. In fact, he'll think you're so drop-dead-gorgeous, that he'll beg and plead to take you next year, his father be damned!"

Marinette couldn't help but laugh at that, even though she was still upset. "Whatever you say, Alya."

"Alright, Plagg. Time to go." Adrien said, allowing his kwami one more piece of expensive, gooey camembert.

Plagg groaned. "But now I'm too full and my stomach-" He tried, but Adrien wasn't paying attention.

"Plagg, transform me!" Plagg squealed unhappily as he was sucked into the ring. Once that was done Adrien got dressed and tried to tame his hair at least a little bit. It took a lot of brushing and a little bit of gel, but he finally got it slicked back, even if it still curled around his ears and nape.

Fixing the lapels of his shirt so his bell sat where a bow tie would, he sent the mirror a devilish wink before jumping out the window.

He arrived at the school, walking in with a small group of other students dressed in finery and masks. He had a feeling that he wouldn't stand out too much, which was good. Who knows what would happen if word got out that Chat Noir was at the dance?

He looked around for any of his friends, now realizing that it would be a little suspicious if Chat did show up and immediately went and started hanging out with random people he shouldn't know.

But Alya! Alya he did know! There shouldn't be anything too suspicious about talking to the Ladyblogger, and she would no doubt be with Nino and Marinette, and probably more of their classmates, too.

It took a little while to find her, but it was worth it. He started making his way over to her and their little group when he came to a halt and his mouth popped open.

Was that… Marinette?

It had to be. No one else had such blue hair and her dress was obviously lovingly homemade. And the way her and Alya were holding on to each other, laughing at whatever Alix had said, there was no way it was anyone but Marinette.

He could barely believe it. Sure, he knew his friend was pretty, they all were. But now he was asking himself how he hadn't seen that she was beautiful.

He knew Marinette as Chat Noir. Not too many people might know that, but they did. He could go up to Marinette, and-

And what? Ask her to dance? His knees felt like jelly.

But he found himself walking over to her anyways, his hands feeling sweaty inside his gloves.

He felt terrible; only truly noticing his friend because she was wearing a pretty dress. But as he made his way over to her his heartbeat was going crazy.

Marinette. Mari- nette. Mari- nette.

He reached out, feeling as if he was having an out-of-body experience.

Laying his hand on her shoulder and stepping close, he said,

"Fancy seeing you here, Princess! Are these your friends?" He wasn't sure how he got his voice to come out smooth, but was it smooth.

Marinette started, turning to look at him with wide, blue eyes and parted, pink, glossy lips that were moving, and he thought she was saying his name but the blood was pounding in his head and he was about ready to pass out.

It was almost like Ladybug was looking back at him, but it wasn't Ladybug. It was Marinette, his friend, wearing a beautiful pink gown and a extremely complicated looking pink mask.

He was surprised to find that just that one look had disarmed him as well as any sly remark from his Lady.

"Chat? Are you… Okay?" She was asking when he finally touched back down from cloud nine. "W-Wha?" He breathed. "I'm sorry, run that by me one more time?" She was cut off by Alya's loud laughter as she stepped up in front of him with her phone rolling.

"Chat Noir, why are you at our prom? Are you here for a certain reason?" A sly grin spread across her face. "Maybe, a specific girl?"

There was only so much eyebrow wiggling he could take from one of his best friends because of his relationship with one of his other best friends.

"I-I, uh-" He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe this had been a bad idea. But one more glance at Marinette for backup dispelled that thought instantly.

It was totally worth the teasing.

A cheshire cat grin spread across his face as his hand moved around Marinette's shoulders. The warmth of her bare skin soaked through his suit and he despised the leather for the layer between them it provided.

"I'm here as a party crasher. My Princess being here is only a… pleasant purrise."

Marinette groaned. "Don't you start or I'll find someone to throw you out."

"Oh come on, Mari. I was just about to ask you to dance." He scooped up her hand and placed a kiss upon it. "Shall we?" She shot a look to Alya before she looked back to him, her eyes wide and unsure.

"Uhh…"

"Purrfect, let's go!" With that, he dragged her off to the dance floor.

Once they were there he spun her around before leaning in close to talk to her.

"Sorry about that; I guess it wasn't the smartest thing to approach you in front of the Ladyblogger."

"It's okay. But… Why are you here?" He smiled.

"To dance with you in your pretty dress. Your prince isn't here tonight, is he?"

She shook her head, looking at the floor. "No."

"Well then good thing your knight is here to save you!" He said happily, grabbing her hands and making her dance funnily with him. She laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing!" She snorted. "You dance like my three year old cousin." "Meowch! That was a little short."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Was that a short joke at me, or my cousin?"

"Which answer will keep me safe?"

She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her dress. "So you really think it looks alright?" She asked, tugging at the material. He pulled her hands away before she could stretch it.

"Of course, Princess." She frowned. "It was really hard to make."

"I'm sure, but it was definitely worth it."

Shrugging, she looked off at the crowd. "I guess. I really only designed it to catch his eye, and he's not even here."

His heart clenched at the sadness in her voice and he pulled her in close.

"But I am."


	12. Day 12: Post Reveal

**Post reveal **

She was sound asleep, dreaming happy dreams, when a loud creak broke through. Scrunching up her face, Marinette rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Mariiiiii."

She sighed. Maybe, if she pretended to be asleep…

"I know you're awake. Your face is all scrunched."

"Wha-" She grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

She came face to face with a very disgruntled Chat Noir. "I got in a knife fight with God."

She sighed. "Adrien, for the last time- Gabriel isn't God, and you should really stop throwing letter openers at his pictures."

He grumbled and leaned forward, snuggling his head into the crook of her neck. "Well, if he would stop getting them for me for Christmas…"

Marinette wrapped her arms around him, threading her fingers in his hair as she leaned back down. She happily wrapped herself around her boyfriend, rapidly falling back asleep.

Chat grumbled something in her neck, wrapping his own arms around her waist tightly and reaping the benefits of having a girlfriend. Namely the boob pillow. In the comfort of each other's' arms they were quickly asleep.

Plagg popped out of Adrien's ring soon after, making angry noises. He went to tell off Adrien for transforming just to come sleep with his Princess, but the sight of his charge's serene face dispelled his anger. After all, as Tikki ended up reminding him, he was nothing but a big softie.


	13. Day 13: Villain

**Villain **

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tikki asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Obviously it doesn't matter either way, because I'm doing it, aren't I?"

Tikki gave her a dirty look. "Marinette, you should reconsider. The Ladybug miraculous is supposed to be used to fight crime, not make crime."

"Too bad, Tikki. I gave you a chance to find someone else, now I'm just doing what I always do- ruining things."

Tikki frowned sadly as her charge walked off to do something else. It wasn't Marinette's fault that she felt the need to be evil. It was just how she saw herself. She was convinced that all she could do was ruin everything she touched, when the truth was far from that. She was a wonderful designer and an even better friend.

Marinette ignored her self-righteous kwami on the other side of her room as she typed up her newest post. At her prompting her best friend Alya had made a blog all about Ladybug's attacks. Of course, Alya didn't know that Marinette was Ladybug, or that she only told her that so she could have somewhere to make sure everyone knew when she got up to trouble.

(She refused to admit that Alya was the one she picked to make it because she knew she would be great at it and it would look good on her resume for being a reporter.)

In her opinion, this was probably her best idea yet.

When she became Paris' worst villain, Ladybug, a year ago, she met Chat Noir. Chat Noir, who vowed to take her down and make Paris safe again.

Not like she ever actually endangered people. She wasn't the one with the power of destruction.

But anyways. Back to her monologue.

It was his bravery and stubbornness that got her at first. And his eyes.

She saved her new post before turning to Tikki. "Alright, Tikki. Transform me!"

Chat Noir was patrolling the city when the Ladyblog dinged, signifying a new post. A new post from Ladybug. He pulled up his baton and maneuvered to the Ladyblog that he had painstakingly figured out how to connect. He waited impatiently for the page to reload before the newest post popped up.

Chat cursed, fumbling with his baton. What was she doing? Sure, Ladybug could be known to target specific people, but it was usually only the likes of Chloe, and nothing to this extent.

He felt his stomach drop as he read her announcement again, making his way towards the Eiffel Tower. It had to be a trap, this wasn't like Ladybug. There didn't even seem to be a point in this other than to draw attention, most likely his.

But couldn't she have used any other girl for this? Why did it have to be Marinette? What had his sweet classmate ever done to deserve Ladybug's crazy antics directed at her?

It didn't take him long to get to the site of Paris' biggest tourist attraction, and even less time to find Marinette. She was slumped against one of the elevator doors of the top level, blood trickling from the crown of her head.

He leaned down and grabbed her shoulders, checking for any other injuries.

"Marinette? Hey, Marinette. Can you hear me?"

He cast a glance around when he got no reply. Where was Ladybug? Wouldn't this be a perfect time to set her snare and finally stop him? Sighing, he scooped Marinette up and quickly took off towards her bakery.

He touched down lightly on her balcony, toeing open her skylight and dropping onto her bed. Carefully, he laid Marinette down, pulling the covers over her. He needed to find something to patch up that cut on her head before it got worse. But when he turned to look for a first aid kit- which he knew she had because she had once said before that her parents put them everywhere specifically for her- a small hand reached out and wrapped around his wrist.

"Chat Noir?"

He quickly turned back to look at her. "Marinette. Are you alright?" She grinned wickedly then, sitting up and flipping them around so that she was holding him down.

"I win." "W-what?" He stuttered, feeling his face heat up. She was on top of him.

"I warned you to just leave it alone." She sneered. "But you left me no choice, so I had to do something to get rid of you." She reached for the arm she had pinned down, the one with his miraculous. "Sorry, Kitty, it's nothing personal. Oh wait, it is."

Chat stared at her with eyes wide and mouth open. Was she-? But-

"L-Ladybug?"

She smirked, her delicate fingers so close to his ring. "The one and only. Now hold still, this will only take a second-"

But before she could get any closer to stealing his miraculous he kicked her back, heart twisting painfully at the pained grunt she let out as she hit the wall behind her.

"Marinette, stop. This is crazy. We're supposed to be partners- to protect Paris!" She got back up, rage clear across her face. He gulped, knowing angry Marinette was a force to be reckoned with, but now knowing she was Ladybug? He was pretty much terrified.

"Oh, shut up, Chat. You sound just like my stupid kwami. Well, guess what? I didn't ask for the damned miraculous! So you can blame all of this on that fool of a guardian. He should be more careful who he gives his jewelry out to."

"No, Marinette. This is all on you. But it doesn't have to be! I know you, Mari- you're not evil! You're kind and brave and so amazing. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to. You need to realize that this isn't right, and that you have a choice."

She scoffed. "Clearly. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing."

"No!" Chat yelled. "It's not! Because I know deep down inside you don't want to do this; you don't want to hurt people or terrorize Paris." He took a step closer, holding his hand out towards her placatantly. "You can tell me what's going on, Ladybug. It's alright. I want to help." He could see the battle raging in her head through her eyes as they bore into his. "Yeah well, no matter how much I want to help, everything just goes to hell!" She yelled back. "You have to do what you're good at, and I'm good and messing stuff up."

Chat blinked at her in surprise. "Are you serious? Marinette, I've never met someone as intelligent or competent as you. You're always so quick with your plans and they never ever fail to achieve your goal you set out, whether it was setting the park on fire or making your designs. You're so talented that half of us don't even know what to do with ourselves. Everyone loves you!"

"No, they don't. I'm a mess and that's just how it is."

Chat took a few more steps towards her, rejoicing inside when she didn't take her own steps back. "I don't think you're a mess. I-In fact, I uh, I think you're beautiful."

"Excuse me?" "You h-heard me. You're so pretty it's distracting, and sometimes it makes me a mess."

"R-R-Really?" She asked quietly, looking at him warily.

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "It makes me angry that you don't see how wonderful you are, because everyone else does. Trust me. You've basically got your own fanclub at school."

"We… Go to school together?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm in your class."

"O-Oh."

"Yeah. The best part of my day is always when you finally bust into glass because, ure, you might be a mess, but it's a beautiful mess that I don't ever want to clean up."

She looked down at her shoes with a bright pink blush that made him smile.

"Mari." He said quietly, stepping ever closer. "I don't want to fight you. I wouldn't be able to do it. Please… Give this whole villain thing a rest."

He watched her for an answer with bated breath, afraid she would laugh at him and rip his ring off in his distracted state.

"...Okay."

"O-Okay?" He repeated.

She bit her lip and nodded.

He grinned at her. "If I had known all it would take was some begging I would have govelled at your feet months ago! Crime fighting is hard work." He said dramatically before stooping down to look her in the eye with a wicked grin. "So. Can the knight have a kiss now for saving the Princess?"

"Oh, I suppose."


	14. Day 14: Angst

**Angst**

Chat always knew that he was a bit too scatterbrained and impulsive to be a superhero. But he had never dreamed that it would end this badly.

"MARINETTE!" He yelled, immediately dropping his taunting antics with the akuma to take off towards where he had seen her disappear under the rubble. That shot had been for him, but he had moved and it hit the building behind Marinette. "MARINETTE!"

He crashed to his knees and started digging frantically, throwing bricks every which way. Please, God, please, let her be okay…

He pulled away another block of stone to reveal a pale, dusty hand stuck between some more of the rubble and he doubled his efforts, revealing her forearm, her shoulder, a pigtail.

"Mari, oh God, oh Mari." He cried, tugging her free finally, laying her head down on his lap as he brushed back her bangs. She looked horribly pale, her blood scarlet against her ashen skin.

"C-Chat…" He plucked up her hand and she fumbled with it, her blue eyes growing dimmer.

"No, no, no!" He cried.

"I nee-"

"Shh, Mari, it's okay. Everything will be okay. It's okay. I'm… I'm going to t-take you to a hos-hospital." He choked out, tears pooling in his eyes as he clumsily picked her limp body up princess style and took off towards the nearest hospital.

He couldn't see, his eyes were streaming and his lungs felt as if they were failing, but he didn't stop; couldn't stop. He just needed to get her to a hospital. She would be okay if he could just get her to a hospital…

He burst through the doors into a lobby that was already slowly filling with people from the attack.

"Help!" He yelled. "Please, I need a doctor! Hurry!" He cried, a sob ripping from his chest as he almost dropped Marinette.

All around the room nurses kicked into action, dashing all around and placing Marinette on a gurney. He maintained his death grip on her steadily colder hand as they raced down a hall to an empty room. They met with a doctor halfway, and Chat tried to tell him what happened, but he wasn't sure it was anything more than pitiful wails.

And then one of the nurses told him he had to let go, that he couldn't come in. She, along with another woman, pried his hand from Marinette's, ripping the last shred of his heart into ashes.

He stood there, in the now silent hallway that had just seconds ago been bursting with sound, looking at his reflection in the covered window in the door.

He looked down at his boots, unable to face the wrecked boy that stared back at him, and realized his hand was clenched around something. Had been, for a while.

Slowly he opened up his palm and choked on a sob.

In the hand that Marinette had fumbled with earlier, lay two, shiny, Ladybug earrings.

He had went straight to Alya; had thrust the earrings in her face and garbled out some plea for her help. The terror at the thought of what had made Chat so anguished and the sight of her idol's earrings tore through her as she shakily slipped them into her own pierced ears. She had relied on her knowledge of past akuma battles after that to take down the akuma, as Chat Noir was little to no help. When he wasn't sobbing his heart out, he was attacking the akuma in a way that chilled her entire being.

As soon as the akuma was cleansed and she had shouted miraculous ladybug, Chat rushed towards her with a look of pure fear that made her heart sink. They hid in an alleyway so she could return the earrings, but before she could ask what happened to the real Ladybug, he was gone.

If Chat Noir looked like that, the world should never see what Ladybug looked like, she decided.

CHat blindly made his way to the hospital where he had left Marinette- Ladybug, his Lady- and paused to figure out which window was hers. He knew they wouldn't let him in to see her if he came through the lobby, but he needed to. It took longer than it should have to find her window because of the way he had shut down when he came before, but once he found it he used his baton to raise him up to the third level.

Taking a deep breath, he peered into the room, looking for Marinette. But she wasn't there. The gurney was gone, the bed remade, and the only person in the room was a nurse with a mop.

She was cleaning up blood.

He turned away from the window and ran off, never having felt more empty. But nothing could compare with the emptiness of the room where he had left Marinette. He had left her, all alone.

And now she was gone.

BONUS! (for those who don't want a sad ending):

Adrien had spent two full days aimlessly laying about and staring at the earrings Marinette had entrusted him. She had been trying to tell him, that she was Ladybug, and he hadn't listened.

Nathalie had given up trying to get Adrien to go to his scheduled things sometime on the first day, and had cancelled his activities for the rest of the weekend. It was after she checked on him for the last time the second day and told him to get some rest, that he finally got up.

"Hey, kid." Plagg said softly, ears flat. "What do you need?"

Adrien looked at his kwami with broken eyes. "I-" His voice cracked and his eyes welled up again. He would have been surprised that he had any tears left if he could feel anything right now.

"Why don't we transform? You can run some of this off. You always feel better after doing a patrol." Pagg regretted the words instantly as Adrien only seemed to crumple more.

"What's the point? She's…" Plagg flew over and snuggled up to Adrien as his charge let out a choking sob.

"Would it help to go to her house? Maybe you just need some… Exposure." He really didn't know what he was saying or how to help; this was Tikki's forte, not his.

Adrien nodded choppily. "Plagg, transform me…"

He landed on Marinette's balcony silently. He took a second for a couple deep breaths.

Plagg was right; he needed this. The closure. But mostly he just wanted to be where she had been, in a room that smelled like her, looked like her, felt like her.

His fingers had just brushed the handle of her skylight when he heard a noise from below and froze.

Cursing, he ducked out of view from the window. He didn't want whoever it was to see him sneaking around. He heard footsteps ascending the ladder and he was just turning to take off when the skylight popped open and his batton clattered to the ground.

"Chat?"

His heart slowed to a complete stop and he could feel his eyes watering again.

"...Mari?" He whispered.

She pushed the door all the way open, pulling herself up onto the roof.

She was here. She was standing right in front of him, talking, breathing, moving.

She stood up and opened her mouth to say something else when he threw himself at her, pulling her tight against him. His arm snaked around her waist and tightened while his other hand trailed up into her hair, cradling her head.

"Chat…" She sighed, carefully hugging him back.

His name from her lips, in her voice he thought he'd never hear again, was his breaking point. His arms tightened even more, causing her to gasp, as he started sobbing into her hair.

"I-I tho-thought-"

"Shh, Chat. It's okay." She soothed, but he only cried harder and buried his face closer into her neck.

"I ca-came back and y-you weren't the-there."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Chat. But it's okay; I'm here now."

"I thought I lost you."

He let out a whimper and she tightened her arms around him, matching his own death grip.

"Never, Kitty. I'm still here." She said, rubbing circles into his back.

He forced himself to stop crying and sniffed, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder as far as he could.

"I love you." He whispered onto her skin, and felt a weight lift off his heart as she shivered and replied.

"I love you too, Chaton."


	15. Day 15: found

**Found **

When he turned twelve, his soulmate mark appeared.

It was a nice distraction from his mother's disappearance a few months prior. Of course, it only worked for him, because anytime he tried to tell his father he shooed him off to some lesson. But when he wasn't practicing piano, Chinese, fencing, or sitting still and looking pretty, he would sit in front of his mirror and spend hours on end just examining his soulmate mark.

When he had found the splattering on his right shoulder he had immediately moved his mirror next to his bed so he could relax and look at it at the same time.

It made him happy to know that someday he would have someone again who loved him. He knew his father loved him, of course, but obviously not enough to pay attention to him. Adrien knew he couldn't blame him too much, though, because after he got his soulmate mark he realized that if his soulmate died, he would likely close up, too.

When he turned fourteen he met Ladybug. She was great, and he felt an instant connection with her. But it wasn't until he got home that night and stripped to take a shower when he made the connection.

Turning in the mirror so he could see his mark, his eyes widened impossibly as the red splattering with a ladybug stared back at him.

His soulmate was Ladybug.

But everytime he tried to bring up the subject with her, she would deny it or shoot him down, saying they had to keep their identities safe and a secret. It killed him, knowing she was right there, and yet he couldn't have her. Knowing that she was supposed to love him, but didn't. Adrien didn't want to, but he had basically given up all hope of ever finding his soulmate- of knowing her.

Until he had been gallivanting across rooftops to get out some energy and passed by Marinette's house, where she was leaning against her balcony banister in her pj's. Her pj's that showed off the green splattering and black cat on her right shoulder.

He had squeaked and fallen right off the roof he was on, catching her attention.

She leaned over the banister and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Chat Noir?" She called. "Are you alright?"

It took him a second of staring back at her with his own slack jawed, wide eyed look to say anything.

"I-I- shoulder, you, erm-"

Nailed it.

Understanding filled her almond eyes and her cheeks grew red.

"L-Ladybug?"

She squeaked and fell over.

Chat grinned widely, jumping up to her balcony.

"You're Ladybug!" He whisper-cried happily. "You're my soulmate!" "I-I-!" She stuttered, bright red.

He scooped her up, spinning her around.

Setting her down on her feet once more but not retracting his arms, he leaned in close to her face. She was spluttering and holding on tight to his arms as if she couldn't support herself anymore.

His lips were almost touching hers when he whispered, "I found you."


	16. Day 16: Ghosts

**Ghosts**

It was Marinette and Chat's weekly Friday movie night, and she couldn't help the excitement of seeing her partner again. Thankfully, there had been a small amount of akumas this week, and although they patrolled a couple times, she still missed him.

Which, of course, she was ignoring as she set up her bed with blankets, pillows, and her laptop. She checked the time before going downstairs and popping some popcorn and grabbing a bunch of the leftover baked goods. Chat was always hungry when he came over, and let it be said that a Cheng woman never let a man go hungry. Or anyone, really.

Usually the saying was 'never let their man go hungry,' but Marinette was ignoring that too.

When she got back upstairs, Chat was already there, a finger on his chin as he examined her movie collection.

"Hey, Kitty." She said, climbing her ladder carefully and sliding the food into her room so she could get in without dropping anything.

He turned and gave her a wide smile.

"Good evening, Princess!" He said, helping her up and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Did you pick out a movie yet?" She asked, looking at her movies as well.

"We've already watched the ones I know, why don't you pick tonight?"

"Alright…" She peered up at her shelf before snapping her fingers. "Ghostbusters! We've got to watch that one; you'll love it."

"Ok, where's that one?" Marinette pointed towards the case and Chat easily reached over her and grabbed the movie.

"Here you go, shortcake." He grinned, flamboyantly handing over the movie.

Marinette glared at him and the stupid name he had given her ages ago the first time she asked him to get a movie down for her.

"Because you're short and your parents are bakers!" He had said happily.

"Hey, don't be so salty," he said now. "It's cute that you're short." He turned and climbed up the ladder to her bed before he could see the bright red flush on her face. "Are you coming or what?" He asked with a mouthful of popcorn.

She squeaked and scrambled up after him.

"That- That movie was amazing!" Chat exclaimed with eyes wide in wonder as the final credits rolled.

"I told you you would like it." Marinette said with a smile. She enjoyed seeing Chat like this; happy and carefree. That's usually how he was, but since he had started hanging around Marinette, she had seen how sometimes it was nothing but a front.

"I wish I was a ghostbuster!" He said.

Marinette snorted. "You bust akumas, isn't that enough excitement?"

He suddenly whirled towards her.

"We should become ghostbusters!" "What? No. Chat, that's ridiculous."

"No it's not! You could make our suits, I could make the equipment, and we could catch ghosts!"

She groaned. Maybe Ghostbusters hadn't been the best idea after all. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Fine. I'll be a ghostbuster all alone." He sniffed, giving her the biggest kitten eyes. Marinette cursed.

And that was how they ended up in their own ghostbuster suits- with their names on tags and everything- running around Paris, looking for ghosts that probably weren't even there.

(After Wednesday's find though, Marinette was pretty much done with the whole ghost busting. She never wanted to see that suit again.)


	17. Day 17: Rooftop Save

**Rooftop Save **

When someone posted a picture to the Ladyblog of Chat running across rooftops with Marinette Dupain-Cheng in his arms, Paris went insane. The second time it happened, from an entirely different attack, France went insane.

Which is how Marinette found her quiet Tuesday afternoon crashed by an akuma turned Chat Noir fangirl. Literally.

She had been minding her own business, completely unaware to the turmoil of the people of Paris, when a rabid akuma smashed through her window, shrieking.

"Wh-What?" Marinette squeaked, falling out of her chair.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, STEALING CHAT NOIR LIKE THAT!?" She yelled, getting all up in Marinette's face. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Marinette groaned. Was she being serious? "I don't have him! He was just saving me from an akum-" "NO! HE'S MINE!"

Marinette huffed indignantly. "He's not yours. He's his own person, and you don't own him."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Okay, okay! I take it back! I'm sorry!" Marinette yelled as the akuma held her over the edge of a tall building in the middle of town. She was afraid her shirt would rip any second and she'd fall and become nothing more than a runny pancake.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK ON BEHALF OF MY KITTY CAT?" The girl shrieked. Marinette made a face, which didn't help her case in the slightest.

"We'll see if Chat really loves you now! Sure, he might have saved you before, but I don't see him anywhere at the moment!" She held Marinette farther out over the roof and gave her a wicked grin. "We'll see how pretty you look after this."

And she let go. Marinette shrieked, the air ripping at her pigtails and jacket as she plummeted closer and closer to the ground.

"CHAT NOIR!" She screamed. "HELP!" She had just about accepted her fate when she collided with something other than the ground.

"Sorry I was late, Princess."

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him in shock.

"Chat!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"It seems my fans aren't taking the news very well."

"What?"

"That you're my girlfriend, of course!" He said cheekily.

"Seriously?!" She yelled, pulling back and smacking him upside the head.

He laughed, dodging her hand. "Sorry, sorry. It is kind of funny though."

"I just got thrown off a building!"

It was safe to say that when the pictures of him carrying her again with his devilish smile and her blush- caused by anger, not that anyone cared to know that- made their way onto the internet, all of Europe exploded.


	18. Day 18: Balconies

**Balconies **

Marinette woke up to the sound of Chat yelling up at her window from the street below.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "You're going to wake my whole block."

He smiled up at her. "I'm trying to serenade you, Princess."

"With Shakespeare?" She asked incredulously.

"A Princess by any other name would be just as sweet."

Marinette groaned, looking up at the dark sky. Was he being serious?

When she had agreed to date him a few weeks back, she hadn't realized this was what she was signing up for.

"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes."

"That's enough! My parents will wake up!" She hissed.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Marinette is the sun!— Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she." He continued.

Groaning, she put her face in her hands. "When will this end?"

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand, O that I were a glove upon that hand that I

might touch that cheek!" He cooed with a sickly sweet smile.

"Chat!" She hissed again in warning.

"I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and-"

"Oh, for the love of God, just come up here already!" She groaned.

ChatNoir smiled happily in response before shooting up to the balcony with his baton. Marinette suspected this was his plan the whole time, but she'd let it slide. Once.

"You're not Romeo, Chat." She said firmly, crossing her arms and staring up at him.

He leaned in close with a soft smile. "And you, Princess, are far more than just a fair maiden." Leaning in closer so his words came out against her lips, he continued in a husky voice, "Good night, good night… Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it

be morrow."

Marinette rolled her eyes but shuddered all the same. "Just get inside."


	19. Day 19: Flowers

**Flowers**

When Marinette had told Chat Noir that her balcony doors would always be open for whenever he needed to get away from his overbearing father, she hadn't realized all that would entail. Like all the times she had come home to find Chat curled up in a blanket on her couch, watching anime and eating pastries.

Or like when she opened the door and was met with a trail of rose petals.

Sighing, she closed the door and tossed her purse on the table, asking for patience. She padded down the hall, following the trail, in her socks. She didn't know what she would find when she opened the door, but she definitely wasn't excited.

She grabbed her broom on the way to her bedroom.

She held it tightly in her hand as she cautiously pushed her door open and peered in.

It was as if a whole field of roses exploded. Internally she groaned at the slew of akumas she'd likely get because there were no more roses in Paris- no, France- to buy for lovers.

And there, lying provocatively on her bed, was Chat Noir. He had his head propped up on his hand with the only whole rose in between his teeth as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She gawked at him for a few silent seconds before she started screaming a slur of curses at him, raising her broom over her head.

Chat's eyes widened in fear and the rose fell from his mouth as he jumped off the bed. He held his hands out in a sign of peace as he backed away.

"M-Mari, I'm sorry-! I-I-""GET OUT!" She yelled, swatting at him. "YOU-YOU -YOU MANGY CAT!"

He shrieked and ducked her swing, running for the window. "Okay, Okay! I'm getting out!" He said, falling out of the window.

Marinette let out an irritated shriek and threw her broom down, looking at her room. After she had calmed down she felt bad for how she had reacted. He was obviously trying to be romantic, and she had chased him out like a loon with a broom.

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, wondering why he had done this.

He hadn't… figured out she was Ladybug, right?

She spent almost a whole week thinking about Chat Noir, identities, and roses. By the time he finally showed his face again to apologize and ask for forgiveness, her brain was completely fried.

Which is why when she heard him land on her balcony she met him with the rose in between her teeth.


	20. Day 20: Pranks

**Pranks**

"What are you doing?"

Chat looked up from where he was hunched over Marinette's phone with a wicked grin. "Prank calling the Ladyblogger." He said deviously.

"Wha- no! Why would- Stop!" She spluttered, lunging for her phone. "Give that back; why would you do something that stupid? If you call her as Chat from my phone, what is she going to think?!"

He shrugged, holding the phone out of her reach. "That's the fun part." Using his height and lanky arms to keep it out of her reach, he hit the call button.

"Oh my God." She groaned.

He put it on speaker and they waited silently for Alya to pick up.

"Hey girl! What's up?"

"I'm sorry, I found this phone, who is this?"

"... What?"

"Hi, What! I'm Chat Noir. Who does this belong to?"

"..."

Chat snickered, smiling evilly.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled. "CHAT NOIR! HELLO! THIS IS ALYA! I RUN THE LADYBLOG! ARE YOU WITH LADYBUG?! CAN I TALK TO HER?! WHERE DID YOU FIND MARINETTE'S PHONE?! HI, CAN WE MEET UP?! THAT WAY I COULD GIVE BACK HER PHONE. AND MAYBE DO AN INTERVIEW WHILE WE'RE AT IT. PLEASE?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm kind of on a huge time crunch right now. You see, Ladybug and I are meeting up. At Notre Dame. There might be kissing."

Marinette faked a gag and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"OH MY GOODNESS, REALLY? NO WAY! I'LL BE THERE! AHHHHHH!" And with that, she hung up.

"That was rude." Marinette said, crossing her arms. "I can't believe you did that to my best friend."

He grinned. "Who next?"

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Who else should we prank call?" He asked excitedly.

"No one. We're not prank calling people. What are they going to think of me if Chat Noir is prank calling everyone from my phone?!" "Hmm. Let's call Mylene." "WHAT? No, Chat!" She cursed as she failed to grab her phone and he put it on speaker once more.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mylene. This is Chat Noir speaking-"

"Oh my gosh, is Marinette okay?! Is there an akuma? What happened? Wait- Did you kidnap Marinette?!"

"What-? No! I uh… I was just calling to say that, uhm, Marinette has run off with Ladybug. I'm pretty sure they're going to elope."

"Chat!" Marinette hissed.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "A-Alright then… Well uhm, good." She hung up.

"I can't believe you told Mylene I was eloping with Ladybug!" Silently she added, I am Ladybug! How can I elope with myself?!

He shrugged. "Improvisation." He said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes. "It's stupid and childish and not smart."

"Say, Princess." He said nonchalantly as he scrolled through her phone. "I wonder if I could find your crush's number in here…"

"NO!" She shrieked, throwing herself at him as they wrestled over her phone. He laughed and continued to hold it away from her.

"Who is it, Mari? Who's your crush?"

"I'm not telling you!" She yelled, struggling hard to get her phone back.

"Okay, okay. How about this- If you can get your phone back, I won't prank call him. But if you can't and I still have it after three minutes, then you have to prank call him."

Her face drained of color and she doubled- no, tripled- her efforts to get her phone back.

They rolled around her phone, bumping into her chaise and her desk and knocking stuff all over the place.

"Chat, come on, please! Give it back!" She pleaded.

"No way! You're prank calling your crush, Marinette!" "I don't want to!" She wailed. "What would I even say?!"

"Hmmm. Alright, I'm not cruel. I won't make you prank call him."

She let out a sigh of relief as that third minute came to an end.

"But you have to call and ask him out."

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She wailed, hitting him on the chest.

"All's fair in love and war, Princess." He held out the phone to her. "Call him."

She stared at the phone in his hand in horror. "N-N-no." She said stubbornly.

"Why not? What's so bad and scary about this boy that you can't do a simple phone call?"

"He's- H-He's too… Well I- I just can't! You don't understand, Chat! I get so messy and I can't make coherent noises!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. He understood more than she knew.

"That's why it's on the phone. So you don't have to see his face."

"But… What if he says no?" She whispered.

His expression softened and he slung an arm around her. "Don't worry, Mari. He won't."

He pressed the phone into her hand and she groaned. "I don't waaaant to."

"Come on, it's not so hard. I bet he'll be really happy." If it was who he thought it was, he was sure Luka would be more than happy.

"Alright…" She slowly scrolled through her phone and pulled up a contact. Chat didn't look at the name; if she wanted him to know, she'd tell him.

She took a deep breath. "Here goes." She sat there, staring at the screen.

"What's wrong?"

She shot him a look. "Well, I uh-"

"Alright, alright, point taken." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll chill out on your roof till you're done. Just knock when I can come back in."

She nodded and he jumped up out of her room and closed the skylight.

"I wonder if it really is Luka she's calling." He said to himself, leaning against the railing and watching Paris. He tried to ignore the angry, upsetness of his stomach as he waited for Marinette to come retrieve him. He knew what it was, no matter how much he wished he could stay ignorant. He had stayed ignorant for too long, and this was his punishment.

Marinette was great; she was wonderful. And now she was calling some guy who she adored and should be adoring her, too. And he had totally missed his chance, because there was no way this guy would turn her down.

He jumped when the trapdoor opened and a very red Marinette popped her head up.

"Okay, I did it."

He sent her a smile, but it felt like more of a grimace. "Good job Princess. I'm purroud."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, but the deer-in-the-headlights look faded. "Thanks, Chat."

He nodded, inwardly looking for a way to escape. "S-So… How'd it go?"

"It went to voicemail."

HIs ears perked at that. "What? But you left a message, right?" He exclaimed.

Her blush returned tenfold. "Y-Yeah. It was a mess, but I did… It was better than the last one I tried to leave."

"You… You left one before?"

"Yeaaaah… Uhm. It was a disaster. And I, uh… Stole his phone. To erase it."

His jaw dropped. "You stole his phone?!" He gasped. "Marinette!"

"Don't look at me like that!" She cried. "You would have done the same thing!"

"I would like to think that I wouldn't steal Ladybugs phone, no matter the terrible message I left."

"I called him Hot Stuff!"

He blinked at her and whistled. "That is pretty impressive slandor, Princess. But still." He tsked playfully at her. "I don't think I can stay in the company of such a thief." Yes, perfect, get away. "Plus, you have a call to await. Good luck, Mari!" He said with a salute as he vaulted off her roof.

He got home relatively quickly and let his transformation fall as he jumped down into his room with a sigh.

"Kid, why do that if it was going to make you so miserable?" Plagg asked.

"Because… I hate seeing her miserable; as long as she's happy, I'm happy."

Plagg scoffed and flew towards his cheese stash, muttering something along the lines of, "Happy wife, happy life."

Adrien moped around his room, collapsing on his bed and rolling over to stare at his ceiling.

Now what?

His phone beeped, and he slowly reached for it. He looked at the new notification, a text from Nino, and then allowed his eyes to trail down the long list of bubbles.

Nino

Nino

Nino

Alya

Chloe (5 missed calls)

Nino

Marinette (1 missed call)

Nino

Ni-

His eyes shot back to the one missed call. From Marinette. He had a missed call from Marinette. He had a missed call from Marinette. He had a missed call from Marinette. He had a missed call from Marinette!

He nearly dropped his phone on his face in his haste to slid it open and maneuver to his voicemail. His hand shook violently as he brought the phone up to his ear and hit play.

"H-H-H-Hey, Ad-Adri-ien! I-I-It's, uh, Ma-Marin-nette! Uh, I m-mean obviously, ehe, cause It's m-my number. I-! Uh, I me-mean unless y-you d-don't ha-have my n-n-number. Which fine totally is! I mean- uh, Wh-Which is to-tota-totally f-f-fine. Uhm. Any-anyways. I-I was wo-wonder-ing if y-you w-w-wanted to, uh, I-I don't know… Uh… M-M-maybe movietogowithme? No, uh, th-that's not… Er, gomovietome, ugh! D-Do you want to go to a movie with me! Uhm, yeah, okay, bye!"

His phone beeped, signifying the end of the message.

… Holy crap. She… She had called him. She asked out Adrien! His heart stopped and restarted and sped up to heart attack levels all in one measly second.

His finger was over the call button when it hit him.

She called him Hot Stuff.


	21. Day 21: Cold Nights

**Cold Nights**

Adrien shivered as he peered out his window. It was early spring, but the temperatures were plummeting and snow was falling. It hadn't snowed in months. He knew it wasn't because the weather decided to take a turn for the worst.

When Chloe had humiliated Marinette and ripped apart her dress earlier that day, Adrien knew this would happen. It wasn't Marinette's fault that the weather tended to match her moods. It also wasn't her fault that she was upset and angry because Chloe couldn't keep her jealous rage in check. He had told off the blonde girl as soon as it happened, but Marinette had already taken off and he didn't want to pester her at his house. He wasn't sure how much she liked him, if she even liked him at all.

"Kid, if you don't get this to stop, she's gonna send the whole city into a deep freeze." Plagg said, flying over to stare out the window with him. "You've got the ability to soothe emotions, kid. Use it."

Adrien nodded. "You're right. I- I didn't realize that it was so bad…" He said softly. "Plagg, claws out."

Marinette sat in a lump of blankets against the wall behind her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. The tears had long since dried on her face, probably due to the freezing temperature of her room. Control over the weather without control over the power often led to situations like this. Outside it was snowing, doing nothing to improve Marinette's mood. She hated the cold, but she also hated Chloe, and apparently that hatred was winning out right now.

She had ripped her dress apart that she had spent ages making, right in front of everyone. Right in front of Adrien. It had been embarrassing. And to top it off, she had spent the rest of the day bossing her around and calling her Cindertrash, a mix of Cinderella and her usual favorite, Maritrash.

She was grumbling to herself about Chloe when there was a small knock on her skylight.

"Come in." She called quietly, watching as it popped open and Chat lowered himself down to her bed.

"Hey, Princess." He said with a soft smile that fell at her irritated look. "S-Sorry. Marinette."

"It's alright." She said, picking at a loose piece of thread on her blanket. "It was just… A bad day."

"Ah, so that's why the ice Queen has come out to play, yes?"

Her cheeks reddened and she glared at the thread. "I can't help it."

"I know, Mari." He said, crawling over and dropping his head onto her knees. A soft purr started to rumble across the quiet room, and she instantly felt the knot in her chest loosen. She didn't know how he did it, but he was always able to make her feel better. Maybe he was like Adrien with his ability to bridle emotions.

After some time she let her knees slip down and he curled up on her lap, his legs wrapping around behind her as his purring intensified. Maybe emotions weren't his forte, perhaps it was just the miraculous power behind his cat-tics. She shared a secret smile with the little Marinette inside her head. Chat would be proud of that one.

The snow slowly came to a stop and she grew sleepier and sleepier as her room warmed back up ever so steadily, until she was curled up fast asleep with her partner. All the pain and animosity towards the day gone as she slept contentedly.

The next morning the deep freeze was mentioned across the tops of all the tabloids, wondering at what had been the cause of it and how it had disappeared so quickly. Even Marinette couldn't help but share some astonishment at the quick receding of the cold due to Chat Noir's presence. She ignored the little voice in her head trying to tell her all about it as she waved awkwardly to Adrien and dashed inside the school.


	22. Day 22: Sick

**Sick **

Marinette adjusted the tube in her nose, bringing the oxygen tank closer to her bed. Even after all this time the plastic in her nose still irritated her skin to the point she had to put special cream on it so it wouldn't become raw and infected. Just like the area around the tube in her stomach.

She tried not to complain too much; it could be worse. Sure, cystic fibrosis wasn't exactly curable, but she was on the waitlist for a lung transplant, and she didn't have something terrible like b cepacia.

But at the same time, it could be so much better. She could be at school right now, not drowning in the piles of homework that Alya brought her, or sitting outside by the Eiffel Tower to get inspiration for her designs. Or playing around with Kim and Alix. Or she could be breathing just fine on her own.

She shook away the bitterness and looked back down to her sketchbook. She blushed as she looked at the detailed study she was working on of Chat Noir. She wasn't sure why or when it had started, but she often found herself mindlessly drawing her superhero partner. Instead of working on the previous day's homework, she would draw Chat until the real thing showed up around six in the evening. Sometimes it was later, based on his busy schedule, but she found herself always waiting for him to show up.

While on the topic she glanced over at the clock and smiled, snapping her sketchbook closed. Tucking it under her pillow she pulled out her homework and started on that. If Chat were to ever find out that she had been drawing him, she would never survive the explosion of his ego.

Across the city, Adrien was hurrying through dinner. His Chinese practice had run over and now it was almost seven in the evening. He had planned on being at Marinette's an hour ago. If Nathalie noticed his anxious state, she didn't mention it.

Adrien had come to the simple knowledge that he absolutely adored Marinette. She was the strongest, bravest, kindest person he had ever met, and she did it all with a smile. A beautiful smile at that, one of which drew in the eye and refused to let go.

Adrien sighed wistfully into his soup as he thought about Marinette and her smile. And her dark, soft hair (at least he thought it was soft, as Chat he always had his gloves on), cerulean bright eyes, and the spattering of freckles across her high cheekbones and nose bridge. He often got distracted in class just from knowing she was sitting behind him. Or knowing she was at home, too sick to leave her room. Both were equally able to lead him astray from the teacher.

As soon as he was done eating, he jumped up and bid Nathalie a goodnight before taking off up the stairs to transform. He set up a lump of pillows under the blanket and the recording of a fake snore on his phone which he stuffed under the blankets as well. Just in case.

"Plagg!" He said quietly, and his little kwami popped out from his pocket.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" He sighed. After months and months of visiting his Marinette as Chat Noir, Plagg had given up complaining. He knew it to be futile.

"She's not my girlfriend." Adrien said quickly.

"Mhm." Plagg grumbled, crossing his arms. But even Plagg deep down didn't have anything against his kid visiting Marinette. He was so much happier with her, and it obviously did wonders for the two, poor, shut in kids. The only thing that worried him was when something happened to her- Plagg wasn't stupid, he knew medicine could only do so much- what would happen to Adrien? First his mother, and then the girl he had fallen in love with and didn't go a day without seeing?

He'd be wrecked.

But he didn't complain when Adrien transformed every day, and he didn't bring it up after. He didn't want to ruin the time they did have...

He felt bad for Tikki. It was always hard, losing their people. But to only get one for a small handful of years? To know it was coming and not be able to do a thing about it? He didn't know how she dealt with it.

"Plagg, transform me!"

She heard the thump on her roof and a smile split her face instantly. There was only one person who it could be.

"Come in!" She called, wishing she was healthy enough to jump up and let him in herself. She usually wasn't. It hurt her bad to know that she was only dragging yet another person into this sad little story of hers; another person she would have to leave behind, but she knew she would regret it if she didn't let him in.

She was a selfish human being, and she couldn't care enough to stop.

"Hello, Princess." He said with a smile, gingerly picking up her hand and laying a kiss to her knuckles.

"Hello, Chat." She replied with her own dopey smile. She couldn't help it; he was just so handsome and sweet and anything she had ever dreamed of having. Everything she knew she would lose…

"Whatcha working on tonight?" He asked, leaning into her and curling around all of her tubes and the oxygen tank. He was always so gentle, so careful.

"Physics." She said, scrunching up her nose.

He smiled at her. "Have no fear, the physics guru is here!"

She snorted, "You're such a nerd, Chat."

But despite her words she loved it. She loved his crazy skills for math and science and the fact that he always jumped for the chance to help her with it. She loved his silly anime analogies when he was trying to help her study for a test. She loved his handwriting, his patience, his care.

Really, she loved him. And had for a while, with no idea of whether or not she should tell him.

On one hand, she told herself it was best not to. Because then when she… When she couldn't love him anymore, he'd be none the wiser. There wouldn't be that part of him that cried for the love he had lost.

But on the other, he would never know. She would die and he would have no idea how much of her heart he had in his hands, how much she adored him and how much she needed him.

She knew deep down which was worse, and she also knew the only thing holding her back was her own fear. That he would turn her down and she would lose him. She wasn't sure she could handle that. Sure, she had Alya and Nino, but she didn't yearn for them like she did when Chat wasn't there. She didn't need their love like she needed Chat's, and if all she could get were these friendly little visits, then she didn't want to ruin it be selfishly asking for more.

"... Marinette? Are you alright?" Chat asked, breaking through her thoughts. She looked down at him and was met with the worry swimming in his green eyes. "What's wrong? Can you breathe? What hurts?" He asked urgently, looking her over.

"I'm fine, Chat. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you…" Looking away, she tried to hide the pain in her own eyes at his concern for her. But he grabbed her face and turned it towards him, peering deeply into them.

"Mari. Don't lie to me, please." He said, with such earnesty, that her entire resolve crumpled.

She started crying, big, ugly sobs as tears ran down her face and she awkwardly threw her arms around him.

"I-I-I just can't… You- I-"

"Shh, Princess, it's okay. Please Mari, please don't cry. I can't stand it."

She buried her face in his neck, trying to breathe him in. Not that it really worked, but she tried anyways.

"I… Chat, I think I'm in love with you." She whispered against the cool material of his suit. She felt him freeze up.

"You… Really?"

She shook her head. "No, I know I'm in love with you, and I didn't know how to say it, and I didn't want to say it, but you're just so- so-"

His arms tightened around her as he carefully hauled her up onto his lap, rocking her back and forth. "Mari, I- God- I love you. You have no idea how much you drive me insane. It's like I can't focus when you're next to me but when you're gone it's even worse. It's like when you're missing so is my entire functionality."

"I know the feeling." She whispered, staring at her old pink blanket. Now that she had gotten it out the tears had slowed and the sobs disappeared, and she just felt drained.

"I always want you with me, Mari."

Her eyes fluttered shut. "But… Chat. I've only got-"

"Shh." He said immediately. "Don't say it."

"But Chat-"

"No. We'll figure it out, Princess. Together. I'm not letting anything happen to you, and if that means scouring high and low for a way to make you better, I'll do it." He vowed.

She turned and buried her face into his chest, holding him just as tight. "Kitty…"

"Princess."

She knew he was right. That no matter what happened, they would be okay, because they would be together.


	23. Day 23: Pillows and Blankets

**Pillows and Blankets**

"No, that chair needs to go there."

"Here?"

"Yes, that's better. Now use this to clip the blanket in place."

"Sure thing, Princess."

Marinette stepped back with hands on her hips to survey their creation. It had been ages since she'd made a pillow fort, but this was turning out to be the best thing she's designed since the wedding dress she plans to wear when she marries Adrien.

Apparently building forts out of blankets and pillows was a lot easier when you weren't two foot three and had a better understanding of gravity. Behind each corner of the couch they had chairs which had blankets tied to them with some industrial fabric holders, and those blankets came together in the middle where four corners were secured to the top of her easel, and then from there the blankets went over and behind the tv, where they were also secure. Chairs in between all four blankets allowed for them to spread out over the living room floor like the top of a circus tent.

"Done!" Chat proclaimed, also stepping back to admire their work.

"Awesome. You put in the pillows and extra blankets, and I'll get the baked goods."

They both set off to finish their tasks, and soon were sitting inside the fort.

"Mari, this was our best idea yet."

She nodded, humming in agreement around a cookie. "You can say that again."

He grabbed up oe of the game controls and passed it over to her with a grin.

"Ready for some Ultimate Mecha Strike?" The gleam in her eye told him all he needed to know.

Two hours later found two teens still under their blanket fort, an empty plate of sweets, and a very distracted cat.

While he had originally started their day off with a plan to finally beat her in a game of UMS, that was quickly falling to pieces. It had been relatively okay at first, only getting distracted by her when her knee or arm would bump his, or when she would stick her tongue out in concentration. But when she had reclined into him some time later and he instinctively wrapped his blanket around the both of them is when things started really going down hill.

He couldn't focus on the game when all he could feel was her warmth from his collar bone to his shins. When all he could smell was her sugary vanilla smell, and the rosemary mint shampoo she used. When she was so close that he could hear her breathing, her heartbeat, right up close and personal.

So it wasn't his fault that he was losing game after game, each loss worse than the one before.

Nor was it his fault when he mindlessly leaned in closer, laying his head against hers, and then proceeded to rub his cheek along her jawline and across her own cheek and down her neck and past her ear-

"What are you doing?" She asked, and he froze. She hadn't noticed until the round was over- she had absolutely decimated him this time- but now he was caught red handed. Or red-faced.

"Uh…" He said articulately.

"Did… Did you just scent mark me?" He choked on his spit, face flaming.

Noticing his embarrassment, Marinette smirked. "You know, if you wanted me all to yourself, all you had to do was say so."

Scratch that- now she had decimated him.


	24. Day 24: Nap Lap

**Nap Lap**

Her phone buzzed and she extracted her hand from the blonde hair it had been carding through. Her screen was lit up with a message from Alya, which she swiped open.

Hey, Girl. Nino's been trying to get a hold of Adrien, but it's not working. He was pretty upset last we knew, do you know where he went?

Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes. Of course Alya figured she would know Adrien's whereabouts. Well, she wasn't wrong…

Tell Nino he's with me; it's all better now, no need to worry.

She used her free hand to keep brushing back the bangs off his face, scratching around his cat ears as his arms tightened around her waist subconsciously. He shifted in his sleep, burying his face further into her stomach, a low purr rumbling out.

… GIRL.

Marinette laughed quietly, sending Alya a winky face before turning her phone off and putting it away. Again shifting her attention to the sleeping blonde laying on his stomach between her legs, she returned her other hand to his hair. Her heart hurt for him as she tried to pour as much of her love into him as she could. But he had fallen asleep in her lap as soon as he was done trying to tell her what had happened around the sobs.

She couldn't believe that Gabriel was Hawkmoth. Or that Adrien was Chat. But he needed her, so she pushed her astonishment and shyness away in order to hold him close. She needed to make sure that there was someone who loved him, someone who would keep him safe. When he woke up she would tell him she was Ladybug, She'd make sure that everything turned out alright. But for now, she'd let him finish his cat nap.


	25. Day 25: Puss In Boots

**Puss in Boots **

Adrien took a deep breath before following the guard into the throne room. He swallowed nervously at the sight of the king, strong enough to snap his neck with just a look. Perhaps this was not a good idea…

No. He couldn't start thinking like that now or he'd never be able to go through with this, and he already promised his Princess he would be the first to ask for her hand.

He was worried she would be disappointed in who he turned out to be. He was worried her father would take one look at him and send him away. He was worried he would say yes, Princess Marinette would be ecstatic, and then his plan would fail and he'd end up dead, leaving his Princess sad and alone for the rest of her life, having to marry some creep old Prince-

"Ah, Monsieur Agreste." The king greeted, cutting off his runaway train.

Adrien dipped into a low bow. "Your Highness. Thank you for allowing me to have an audience."

"Of course. Now, are you going to tell me about this request of yours?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I've requested an audience with you today because I…" He took a deep breath. "I wish to ask for you daughter's hand in marriage."

The King hummed and tugged at his mustache, thinking over his request.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. You could make my daughter very happy. Here is my deal- if you can prove your wealth and land is hefty enough to strengthen the kingdom and provide for the Princess, you may have her hand in marriage."

Adrien fought to hold back his maniac smile.

"I agree."

"Good!" The king clapped his hands, "I'll give you a week to gather what you need to present your case."

Adrien bowed again. "Thank you, My Lord."

Marinette sat on her chaise, embroidering a stray piece of cloth she had found. It helped to settle her nerves. She wasn't sure how long it would take Chat Noir to be granted an audience and to then put in his request for her hand, but she hoped it wouldn't take too long. He had said it wouldn't be smart to visit after he approached the King and before his request was accepted or denied, and she missed him already. It was quite and bland without him lounging in the sun patch on her rug, or tugging at her sewing thread, or telling her the newest puns he had thought up.

Marinette sighed. She really missed him.

"Alright, Plagg. Claws out." Adrien closed his eyes as the transformation washed over him, leaving him encased in the magical leather catsuit. He had a week to finish his plan and go back to the King. So, extending his baton, he set off to his first destination.

He didn't have to worry about the wealth part of the deal, considering his father owned the largest textile empire, and had himself come from a long line of nobles. The fact that Adrien was a marquis surely helped his case when he had gone to the king with his request. Now all he needed was the land to add to the kingdom, which, if his plan worked, would also be simple.

It didn't take long to get to the large piece of land just on the outskirts of the kingdom. No one had ventured here in years, in fear of the shapeshifting ogre who ruled it.

When he arrived, the ogre came crashing out, demanding to know his reasons for trespassing.

"I have heard of your marvelous tallents in shape shifting," Chat said. "I was hoping to see your work in person!"

The ogre preened at his compliment. "Well, if you insist." He said with a smug smile, before shifting into a large beast. Chat clapped and cheered his shift, before saying,

"Now do something small! Like a mouse!"

The ogre complied, shifting into a tiny mouse, that was promptly plucked up by Chat Noir and tossed in the raging river.

He cast a glance to the castle in the distance, that had once belonged to the ogre. The second part of his plan was done.

On his way back through the neighboring town, he told everyone he passed that tomorrow when the King rode through, to tell him that this land was owned by the Marquis by the name of Agreste. He said that if they complied, he would provide each of them with new cloth enough to make a new garment. The people seemed happy to comply, and he hurried home to send a note to the King, asking for an audience once more.

The next morning, Adrien quickly got ready and hurried to the castle, where he was to meet with the King.

"Good Morning, your Highness." He said with a bow as he entered the throne room.

"Monsour Agreste. I did not expect to see you back so soon!" He said joyfully. "Have you gathered the proof of your ownings?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but there is too much to bring to you. That is why I request a carriage ride with your honour to show you all of my land. And here I do have the written sum of money to my name." He handed it to the guard and the man passed it on. The King carefully took the paper and read the number, letting out a loud laugh.

"Well, it's good to know the boasting of your name is just!" He motioned to one of the guards by the door, "Go! Fetch a carriage and my daughter. We shall go on a ride to Monsour Agreste's estates."

Adrien let out a breath of relief. He was going to see his Princess soon, and if everything went well…

He wouldn't get his hopes up. If the King said no… He wasn't sure how he would carry on without his Marinette.

"Come, son. Let us wait by the carriage." The King said, a guard escorting them out. Adrien fell into step behind the large man, who was exponentially less frightening after the two small meetings they had had. In fact, he seemed like someone Adrien could get along easily well like the father figure he had always wanted…

They stood waiting by the coach as the horses were hooked up.

"My daughter is very excited, you see." The king said, rocking on his feet with his hands clasped in front of him. He had a happy, proud look on his face as he talked. "When we told her that someone had made an offer for her hand, she was nearly sick with excitement and curiosity over who it could be. I just hope she's not disappointed."

Adrien gulped. "Me too."

They didn't have long to wait for the answer, as Princess Marinette came rushing down the front steps as fast was allowed for someone of her status. When she saw Adrien her eyes widened and she slowed a bit, but not by much.

"Marinette, this is Adrien Agreste. The man who has made the offer of marriage."

Marinette dipped into a courtesy, staring at him with a wild look in her eye. Something a mix of surprise, hope, and uncertainty.

Hoping to ease her fears, he carefully took her hand, bowing low to place a kiss on her gloved knuckles, before rising and saying in his deeper voice he donned as Chat,

"Hello, Princess."

She gasped, her cheeks lighting on fire but a smile on her face.

"A pl-pleasure." She stammered.

"Alright!" The King said, clapping his hands joyfully. "Shall we commence with the tour?"

Without taking his eyes away from Marinette, who he was sure to have as his fiancé by the end of the day, he replied.

"Yes, your Highness."


	26. Day 26: Fencing

**Fencing **

The sound of clacking wood and laughter filled the street as the two teens danced around each other; both trying to land hits on their opponent without receiving one themselves.

"Is that all you've got, Princess?" Chat Noir taunted, jabbing expertly in her direction.

"I should be asking you that, young squire. You have yet to beat me, and you have been trained your whole life for this!" Marinette threw back.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had met Chat Noir only a few years back, when they had been fourteen. He had been parading down her street in his leather suit and domino mask, with the two black ears sticking out from his messy hair, and a wooden sword strapped to his belt when she first saw him. He had taken one look at the bakery sign and quickly came in, looking around at all the pastries. She was immediately drawn in by his lemon coloured hair and dewy green eyes as he slowly walked around the shelves. She appreciated the way he took time to scrutinize them all, as if he had never seen anything like them before. At first she had thought maybe his family was too poor to buy them, but then he had come up to the counter with a large smile, a hefty order, and an even larger bag of coins to pay for it. When he told her that he was a squire, or a knight in training, she understood his lack of sweets before must have been from a diet he was on to keep him fit enough for the job.

"A squire?" She had asked. "How noble!"

He had preened at the compliment and promised to come back the next week to buy more. When he returned he was once again carrying the wooden sword, and she asked him about it.

"In case I ever need to duel someone." He had said, puffing out his chest before giving her a silly, lopsided smile. "Or, for if I come across someone who wants to spar with me, for fun of course."

"Really? I'll spar with you!" She had replied.

His face had lit up with a bright smile as he held out his hand and introduced himself. "Chat Noir."

"Marinette." They had shook hands, sealing their partnership.

Now they had it down to a science- Chat would come twenty minutes or so before her shift in the bakery ended, eat some treats, and then they would spar for however long they saw fit before parting ways for the night. Some days he wasn't able to make it, do to "Squire lessons" and the such, and others they simply walked around the shopping district, having a few hours just to relax to themselves.

Back to the moment at hand, Marinette gasped and cursed under her breath as Chat's wooden sword poked her in the ribs.

"Language, Princess." He teased, to which she blew a raspberry in his direction.

"This is why I'm not a Princess." She said, lowering her sword. "But on the mention of Princesses, did you hear that the King is in search of one for the Prince? Who do you think it'll be: Princess Chloe or Princess Lila?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

Chat went pale. "Neither, I hope." He squeaked out.

"Me too." Marinette said. "I can't stand either of them and I would hate to see what the kingdom would become under their snooty control. And poor Prince Adrien! I would hate to be married to one of them."

Chat couldn't help agreeing, a shiver running down his spine. "I agree, but you best be quiet, Princess. We don't want you getting in trouble."

She sighed. "Yeah. But really, who do you think it'll be?"

Chat met her eyes and thought about it. "Honestly? I'm really hoping it will be neither."

"Neither? But, no other Princesses have even been around here or talked about as possibilities since before he was _born! _Truely, my bet would be on Princess Bourgeois. And the lesser of two evils, if I do say so myself. She's not… quite terrible when paired with the Prince. Perhaps there's good in her yet. And from what we've seen of him, I think Prince Adrien would do her lots of good."

Chat fought back the happy tears and smile at her praise. She seemed to really admire the Prince- which was him, of course.

Deciding to step out on a limb, he asked, "What would you say if Prince Adrien asked _you_ to be his Princess?"

He had half expected the snort that came at his question. "I'm not a Princess, I don't think that's quite how it works."

"That's not an answer, Nette." He tsked.

She stared at him for a moment, something in her eyes that he couldn't quite place but thought might perhaps be longing before it disappeared and she finally answered. "I would say no."

"_No?"_ He spluttered. "Why?!"

She blushed and fidgeted, her arms gesticulating all over.

"It's not that I don't admire him! Or th-think that he's, well, _handsome_, but it's just- I… There's someone else." She ended quietly, looking down at her shoes.

"Oh." A wave of disappointment crashed over him _hard_. Her not being a Princess he had already figured a way to work around, but he being in love with _someone else_? Even if he could figure a way around that one, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to take away her happiness like that. To know he had been the cause of her to be unhappy would simply murder him. "W-Who?" He murmured.

She fidgeted some more, her face a deep shade of red.

"You don't have to tell me." He sighed, looking off somewhere, squinting in the evening sun. "It's not my business."

Marinette nodded and he fought the urge to cry. He had been so _sure_, so hopeful- But now…

"But…" she started, and his head shot up to look at her. "I don't think he cares for me like that. Like how I care for him. And besides, it would never work. So I suppose, if somehow the Prince decided he wanted me to be his Princess, and had found a way around me being a lowly baker's daughter, I would say yes."

"R-really?" He said, feeling his hope rise and crash down again like a wave. "What do you mean, 'he doesn't care for you'?" How could anyone _not_ care for this amazing, beautiful girl?

"We're only friends, and he's never shown a inkling that he wants _more_. So if the Prince went through all the trouble to pick a merchant for his Princess, and decided I was the one he wanted, then I guess I _would_ say yes. I mean, what girl _doesn't_ want a Prince to move heaven and earth to have anyone they could possibly desire, only to pick _them_? That's… That's pretty romantic, Chat."

He stared at her, formulating the plan in his head. He would show her just how romantic he could be, or so God help him.

"Oh, wow, would you look at the sun. That's really a good point, Princess, and I enjoyed talking about this with you, but I, uh, need to go, okay, bye!" He said hurriedly, turning tail and taking off in the direction of the palace.

"Father!" Adrien said, bursting through the doors to the throne room. "Father, may I speak with you? It's important. Please."

His father raised an eyebrow at him before motioning for him to continue. He hardly saw his son get this worked up about something, and since he had announced that he would be finding a fiancé, his son had been even more reclusive. This was progress.

"I do not wish to marry Princesses Chloe or Lila." Adrien said, breathing heavy from his run to the castle.

"Ok, then which Princess? Princess Kagami? Princess Rose?"

Adrien shook his head. "Father, if I may be so bold, I do not wish to marry any Princess."

"Adrien," The King groaned. "We've been over this. You must marry-"

"I know! I know. But… I do not want to marry a _princess_. Please, Father. There's… I am in love with a girl from the village, and I do not want any other. Please, Father. I- I love her." He choked out.

To say that King Gabriel was surprised would be like saying the crops didn't die in the winter. His son had been so adamant about not marrying anyone for so long, and after his mother died, Gabriel had thought he truly meant to never marry. But now, to hear him confess his undying love towards _any_ girl, much less to _beg and plead_ for him to allow her to be his bride, had nearly floored him.

"Who is this lady?" He asked, lying if he said he wasn't hugely intrigued.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the baker's' daughter."

Gabriel spluttered. "_Adrien_. The baker's daughter? Truly?"

"Yes, Father." Adrien said, taking a step closer. His eyes were wide with sincerity and hope as he continued. "I adore her, and wish not for anyone else. I _refuse_ to have anyone else."

This… was indeed a predicament. Gabriel couldn't simply _allow_ his son- the Prince!- to marry a merchant, but he had no doubt that Adrien fully meant what he had said.

"I'm not sure she would make a suitable Queen, though, son."

"But Father, She is fair, and kind, and so very caring. She is just and knows a great deal about the kingdom, especially the lower classes, which is more than most other women of higher classes can claim. Think of how her knowledge could help us to avoid revolution like the surrounding kingdoms!"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. He hadn't heard Adrien provide such an excellent argument in ages. And it had been even longer since he had seen his son so passionate over something.

"That is… a fair point." Gabriel sighed. "Alright. If Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng can prove she is worthy of your love, I will grant it so."

Adrien paused, his mouth open to give his next argument. "Do… Do you really mean it?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Adrien. I wish for you to be happy."

Adrien barely kept himself from falling to his knees and praising both God and his father right there, and instead let out a breathy, "Thank you, Father, you- I- _Thank you."_

His father gave him a brisk nod, unsure of how to respond to his sons sudden emotion.

"I will see to it personally tomorrow. For now, it is time for dinner."

Gabriel stepped out of the carriage, looking around the merchant sector warily. The bakery of which he stood in front of was quaint, but very well kept. He walked inside, leaving two guards just outside the door to keep anyone from coming in, and to make sure everything was alright inside.

"Hello, how may I-" said a pretty, young woman behind the counter, her blue eyes growing wide. "Your Highness!" She quickly dipped into the lowest courtesy he had seen by any girl her age, before gesturing to the items on the shelves. "Please, pick anything you would like. It is on us, your Highness."

He waved his hand at her offer, replying, "I am not here for the baked goods, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. I am here to speak with you."

The color drained from her face, and she squeaked, "M-Me?"

Gabriel frowned. The stutter he could do without, for it wouldn't make a fine Queen, but he figured it was merely from the way he had worded his request.

"Yes. Not to worry, I am not here to cart you off to the dungeons or anything equally ridiculous. I have simply come to speak to you about my son."

"Your son? Whatever for, your Highness? Are you in need of a wedding cake?"

"I am quite positive I am. But not made by you, Mademoiselle. You see, my son has requested you to be his fiancé."

"... Oh my." She breathed, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh my."

"Do you think you deserve him? Please, be honest."

She stared at him with wide eyes and immediately shook her head. "N-no! It would be an _honor_, and I would simply never _dream_ of t-turning down the offer of marriage, but I must confess I am not deserving enough of your son, whether or not he is the Prince."

"Oh?" Gabriel asked. "And why is that?"

"Because he is so kind, My Lord, and surely one of the finest men to ever grace France, and of course so very caring and wonderful, and while I might be better off than some of the others in my class in terms of education, I simply could not ever begin to be worthy of his affection. Surely there are girls more deserving-"

"Really? My son seems to think you are all of those things as well, and refuses to see otherwise. And I, for one, cannot disagree. Do you have any other reasons why you are undeserving?"

"I… I love another." She said so quietly he almost missed it.

"Are you promised to him?"

"No, your Highness."

"And, despite this love, if my son would have no other but you, would you accept?"

"Would- would I _accept_? Of course, My Lord. As I said, it would be the highest honor, and my duty as a citizen of France, to accept such a proposal."

"And why is that? Is it because he is the Prince, and you would then become a Princess?"

She gasped and hurriedly dispelled his question.

"No! It's just… He has done so much for our country, and deserves whoever he so wishes as his Queen."

"Despite loving another, would you be able to return his affections?"

She paused to think about it, and he admired her care of the situation. "If not, I would have made it my biggest reason of why I would not deserve his love for me. It would be nothing short of cruel to accept for the title but care nothing for the man himself."

He could see why Adrien was infatuated with the girl so much. He couldn't fault her for any of her answers, and despite what she was saying, he doubted there was anyone more deserving of his son's love.

"Well, then I will ask you only once, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng- do you accept my sons proposal?"

Her cheeks flushed bright red but she powered through. "If it is what he so wishes, than I will accept with a happy heart."

Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Then it will be so. I will send servants within the next few days to arrange with you a day, and it shall be done. Have a nice rest of your evening, young Mademoiselle."

Marinette watched the King leave, allowing her jaw to fall open as soon as he was gone. What had she just agreed to? Sure, she had told both Chat and the King that she would accept and practically give up her love for, well, _Chat_, but it was so much harder in action.

What was she going to tell Chat?

Chat Noir raced through the streets, dodging people and carts left and right in his haste to see his Princess. _His Princess, his true Princess!_ He had known that she would pass whatever test his father put her through, but was ecstatic either way at the news.

He burst through the bakery door, a smile cracking his face in two.

"Marinette!" He cried. "I heard the news!"

She looked at him with wide blue eyes before understanding filled them. God, he loved her cerulean eyes, and he couldn't wait to stare into them for the rest of his life, whenever he wished to.

"Chat, I-" She said, but he cut he off excitedly.

"Isn't this wonderful? You get to marry the _Prince of France__, _and we get to see each other more! Well, perhaps. You _are_ marrying the Prince of France! He may wish to keep you all to himself, and no one would be able to blame him!"

Marinette looked down at her hands on the counter quietly, and he quickly stopped talking.

"...Nette?"

She took a deep breath before choking out, "I don't think we should see each other at _all_ anymore."

"Wh-What?" He said, recoiling as if she had physically hit him.

"I- I just- I promised the King that I would be able to return his affections, and I will not be able to hold true to my word if…"

"... If I'm around?" Chat sighed and rubbed his temples. "Marinette… I came to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

_Please, Lord._ She thought. _Don't let him say he loves me now, after I have already promised myself to the Prince. _

Chat Noir checked the store, making sure it was empty before using his pointer and middle fingers to lift her face so her eyes could meet his. Once he had her attention, he deftly lifted the mask from off his face, placing it on the counter in front of her.

She gasped, clasping both hands over her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes and he could feel his heart breaking.

"If you wish to change your mind, you may. It was not fair of me to lie to you." He said gently. "And I know you said you love someone else, but when you told me yesterday that you would say yes if the Prince asked, I couldn't… I couldn't help myself. I was selfish, and I still am, so I convinced my father to allow me to marry you." Her shoulders shook as tears fell down her cheeks. "Chat!" She cried, lunging across the counter to throw her arms around his neck, crying into his collar.

He carefully placed his hands on her waist, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

"Marinette, please don't cry." He whispered into her hair. She trailed her hands up into his own hair, causing a shiver to go down his spine. "If you keep that up, I don't think I will be able to let you go."

A laugh bubbled up from her and he frowned in confusion.

"Good, don't." She said, tightening her own hold on him.

"But-"

"If you had asked me yesterday, what I would said if Chat Noir asked me to marry him, I would have immediately said yes."

His heart skipped a beat and his head felt light. "You…"

"I would have said yes, because it's you I love, Chat."

He pulled away from her, grabbing her shoulders and crashing his lips on hers. She gasped and he snuck his tongue between her teeth, kissing her deeply like he had dreamed of doing for months now. She traced her fingers along his arms and neck and twirled them in his hair, returning his passion.

When they broke apart, she stared up at him blearily, her lips swollen and still parted. Adrien smiled down at her, smoothing her hair back down and tucking the ends behind her ears before picking his mask back up and setting it on his face.

He leaned in for one more loving kiss pressed to her cheekbone before flashing her a sly grin.

"Sorry, Princess, but I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. I have a wedding to plan."

Marinette returned his smile with a dopey one of her own, lifting her hand in a slight wave.

Back at the palace, King Gabriel was taking a week off, knowing that even if he stepped down now and did nothing for the rest of his life, he would still not have enough time to recover from the past handful of years filled with stress and a stubborn child.


	27. Day 27: Protecting You

**Protecting You**

Marinette sighed. "What's wrong, Chat?"

Chat looked up at her, startled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said, crossing her arms and donning her 'all-business' face, "_What's wrong_? I can tell something's bothering you; you're being depressing."

"Oh." He looked back out past the railing he was leaning on with a sad look in his eyes. "It's just…"

"Go on."

He sighed and hung his head. "There's just a lot of haters, you know? I've always got people in my civilian life that like to tell me all about what I'm doing wrong and pushing me to be perfect, and I just thought, 'hey, maybe I'll get a break as this cool superhero dude.' But it's almost worse."

Marinette frowned but he kept going. "Like, sure I have a mask to hide behind, but it's not like the mask I wear in my life. Like, this one is just to hide my name. The other one is to hide _me_, and I feel like I need it all the time. I'm always hearing people complain about Chat Noir, and how he's a terrible partner, or only makes stuff worse, or doesn't ever pay attention. I've had people tell me to leave so Ladybug can get a better partner."

Marinette gasped. How hadn't she heard that?

"The people who hate on my civilian identity don't hate me for being _me_, you know? But all of this… It is me they're beating on."

"Well, they're-they're- they're ignorant trash cans!"

Chat slowly turned and looked at her in confusion. "Ignoran-?"

"Yes! Because _I_ think you're wonderful! You're the best partner Ladybug could ever ask for, and all those people should just shut up already with their stupid ignorant opinions of someone they don't even know! You shouldn't listen to them, Chat! You do so much for them and _this_ is how they repay you?! Well, don't worry, you just tell me the next time someone says crap about _my_ hero, and I'll show them who needs saving!"

Chat stared at the seething five foot some odd mass of righteous Mari pacing back and forth. He knew they were friends, but it was surprising (and lovely) to see how much highly she thought about him.

"Mari, really, I don't-"

"Shh, I'll protect you from these stupid people who can't see how great and amazing you are! You save Paris nearly every day, and Ladybug would be nothing without you! You help her so much more than any other stupid wannabe partner could!"

"You don't know-"

"Oh, yes I do!" She yelled. "I do know how much you mean to Ladybug and how much you encourage her and push her further than she thought she could go because _I'm Ladybug, _dammit! And I'll throw anyone who tries to tell you that you shouldn't be my partner!"

Chat stared at her with wide eyes and slack jaw.

"You- But I- and you- But just-" He spluttered, his voice coming out strained. "O-okay."


	28. Day 28: Secrets

**Secrets**

Marinette turned, scrutinizing her reflection in the mirror with a frown.

"Marinette, you can't even tell." Tikki stressed for the seventh time in the last half hour.

"I _know_, but Tikki…"

She smoothed a hand over her stomach and turned away from the mirror. "What if he doesn't take it well? What if he decides he doesn't like me anymore? What if he just leaves?"

"Marinette, we both know he wouldn't do that. He cares about you too much."

"I'm still scared, Tikki." She said softly.

The red kwami flew over to her, patting her cheek. "I know, Mari, but it's okay- everything will work out just fine."

A knock on her skylight had Marinette staring at Tikki with large eyes as the kwami flew off to hide.

Marinette patted her hair down and tugged at her shirt once more, making her way to her ladder and climbing up. She popped open the hatch and sat back as Chat jumped down to her bed with a bright smile.

"Good evening, Princess." He said happily. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"H-Hi, Chat…" She said, failing to keep her voice strong and level.

He pulled back with a concerned frown, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "What's wrong, Marinette?"

"I-" She shook her head and plastered on a smile for him. "Nothing."

He gave her a look that said he didn't believe her, but he didn't push her any further.

"Alright. How about you go make some popcorn and I'll pick out a movie." He suggested.

Marinette nodded and climbed down into the empty kitchen.

Tikki popped out of the cookie jar and flew over to her charge as she dumped corn kernels into a pot.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked softly. "I think you really need to. You're not showing yet, but you will soon. And he does deserve to know, Marinette."

Marinette sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"God, I know, Tikki, I just… It's so _hard_. We really shouldn't have… you know. And we've barely even talked about it since then, and I feel like he regrets it, and-"

"Mari, he doesn't regret it! I'm sure! If anything, he probably is worried you regret it. He was the one to start it, after all."

"True…" Marinette said, staring out the window mindlessly. "So, you think we should… talk it out?"

Tikki nodded. "Yes. I think it would really help you both out, and it would be the perfect way to bring up what you need to tell him."

Marinette took a deep breath as she shook the pot, small pops coming from inside. "Okay."

Chat looked at Marinette's cd collection, his mind nowhere near movies. She had seemed off today. Again. That marked almost a month now of her skirting around whatever problem she had with him. He had a feeling it had something to do with… _That_, but he couldn't get her to talk to him about it, and he had no idea how to start the conversation either.

He turned when he heard the trapdoor open and took the bowl of popcorn from her so she could climb the rest of the way in.

"What movie did you pick?" she asked.

He reached up and randomly grabbed a movie off her shelf, handing it over. She studied it before raising an eyebrow at him.

"Titanic? I thought you already learned that lesson, Kitty."

Caught, he gave her a sheepish grin.

She sighed and put the movie on her desk, avoiding his eyes. "I think… We should probably talk."

He swallowed thickly and nodded. "Y-eah." He cleared his throat, embarrassed at the squeak in his voice.

"I…" She started, as if not sure what to say, or maybe how to get it out. "I don't… regret it."

His cat ears perked up to catch her quiet words. "You- You don't?"

She shook her head, heat blooming across her cheeks. "Do… Do you?"

"No!" He said quickly, surprising her. "No. I…" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll be honest- that was… one of the best days of my life. The whole thing, not just the, uh…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They stood in awkward silence before he cleared his throat and continued. "So I didn't… Didn't make you uncomfortable? You're not upset with me?"

She finally met his gaze, her eyes kind. "No, of course not."

"So then what's wong? If it wasn't… that, then what did I do to make you so skittish? Nette, please. Don't keep secrets from me…"

She looked at him as if he had just threatened to kill her, and he opened his mouth to backtrack, but she cut him off.

"I'm pregnant."

He snapped his mouth shut, only for it to fall open again in his shock. Had- Had she really said… that? He couldn't think, could barely breathe, as his head spun circles and his knees felt weak.

"You…" He took a deep breath, grabbing her desk to steady himself. "Really?"

She nodded, not meeting his eyes again. Which was alright, considering his were on her stomach. He couldn't even tell, there was no bump or anything. Was she sure? He mentally slapped himself. Of course she was sure, it was her own damn body, for crying out loud. Which brought up another question…

His stomach felt sick as he took a deep breath and asked, "Are… Are you going to- to keep it?" He winced at the question, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Yes." She said firmly, but still quiet. He could knock off a piece of yarn from her desk, and you'd still be able to hear it in the near silence of her room.

"R-Really?" His arms felt numb and he wondered what the first sign of a heart attack was.

"Yes." She said again, even more fragile than before.

"I'm going to be a dad…" He breathed to himself, eyes wide. "I'm going to be a _dad_."

"You're not, erm, angry?" She asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

"What? No! Marinette, I- no!" He spluttered. "I-It's _my_ fault! How- How could I be angry with you?"

She bit her lip, looking anywhere but at him. "I don't know."

He paused for a moment before closing the distance between them and wrapping her up tightly in his arms, rocking back and forth. "You're pregnant."

"Yes." She responded, her words muffled by his chest.

"With… My baby."

"Yes."

"We're going to be parents."

"Yes," she said again, laughing a little.

He let out an excited noise and buried his face in her hair.

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." she breathed.

"How… How is this going to work?" He asked, pulling back so they could talk face to face again.

"Well, you said no secrets…"

He nodded. "Probably wouldn't be easy to be here for you when you don't know who I am." He said carefully.

"Just… a little."

He hummed in agreement, suddenly nervous. It would be different if she didn't know him; if they hadn't been friends for over five years now. God, she was going to _skin_ him.

"Okay, okay. So, uhm. I need you to promise… Not to kill me."

Her expression grew worried. "What do you mean?"

"I, uh, well- Uhm. Pl-Plagg, claws in."

He opened his eyes after the green light diminished, met with the star struck look on Marinette's face.

She blinked rapidly, reaching up to brush her bangs out of the way.

"...Adrien?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh my God."

"Please don't pass out. Nette, I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have, I mean-"

"You're… Adrien Agreste."

"Yes." He squeaked, hunching his shoulders. He had seen Marinette in a rage before, and didn't think he would survive one directed at him.

"I had… With Adrien Agreste."

"Y-Yes."

"Holy f--k."

"I'm so sorry, Marinette, I-"

"I'm Ladybug."

And once again it was his turn to grasp his chest as the air left him all at once. "_What_?"

"I'm Ladybug."

"Oh my God." He said in the most unmanly shrill tone. "Ladybug is pregnant with my baby."

"That's how _I_ feel."

"What? But- that doesn't make any sense. You _are_ Ladybug…" He blinked owlishly as the thought settled. "You're Ladybug… Marinette is Ladybug…"

"No, I mean, I'm pregnant with _Adrien Agreste's kid."_

His eyes shot back to hers- so, _so_ blue, how hadn't he noticed?- as his mouth popped open again. "... I-"

"I had posters of you, all over my room, for _years_."

"_No_."

"_Yes_! And a pull down calendar of your whole schedule."

"Oh my God." "I _know_."

"I have a Ladybug body pillow."

"_What_?"

"Yeah."

They stood there, staring at each other wide eyed, all their secrets spewed onto the floor.

"Any… Anything else?" He asked, worried for the state of his heart if she had any other secrets to tell him.

She shook her head. "You?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at the floor with a nervous smile. "I, uh… might have… stolenoneofyourshirtsandputitononeofmypillowsbecauseitsmellslikeyouandImissyouwhenI'mnothere."

"... What?"


	29. Day 29: Werecat

**Werecat **

Marinette grabbed up the bags of trash, fumbling with the door to get it open. It was dark out as she quickly made her way to the dumpster behind the bakery. Lifting up the lid, she swung one of the bags a few times before vaulting it up in the dumpster that was at least half a foot taller than her. She was reaching down to grab the next one when she saw the pair of glowing green eyes peeking out from the darkness behind the cans.

Shrieking, she jumped back and took off towards the bakery, slamming the door behind her. She stood with her back against the door, a hand on her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Marinette?" Her father asked worriedly as he came around the corner.

"There… There was a… A w-werecat… Behind the dumpster." She gasped between breaths.

"Are you alright?" He asked immediately, checking her over for bites or scratches.

She nodded her head and swallowed down some more air.

"Yes, Papa. Just… A little shaken."

He nodded back in understanding, his worried frown still in place. "Well, I think we'll need to start taking out the trash before dark. The rest we can take out the next morning."

"Good idea." She said.

Chat Noir watched as the girl ran back to the bakery, leaving behind the two bags of trash. He sighed, a soft rumbling noise, as he crept out and sniffed the bags for anything good before tossing them up into the dumpster for her.

Every time someone screamed at the sight of him, it hurt him just a little bit more. He understood their fear- he had been in their shoes once. But now, being in the _other_ shoes, he felt lonely. It wasn't his fault that he had gotten bit as a child, or that werecats were looked at as the monsters they usually tended to turn into. He couldn't _help_ feeling lonely, when his father had shunned him after the accident, and all of the servants and the models skirted around him, even during the day when he was just Adrien. His mother had been the only one who had tried to be there for him, but even then he could see the fear behind her eyes. And when she had disappeared… She had taken his last bit of hope with her.

Focusing back on the warm light that seeped out of the bakery, he skunk back into the shadows. There was something about that girl with the blue eyes that kept pulling him back here.

Marinette stood at the window, as she had the last two nights after the 'incident' with the werecat. She was still a little surprised he hasn't tried to attack her, but she always shook that away with a scornful reminder that she shouldn't judge people so quickly.

As had happened the last two nights, a pair of green eyes appeared between the two dumpsters, meeting hers in some kind of silent study. She held his gaze until it disappeared once again.

Sighing to herself and checking to make sure everything was locked up before she went to bed, she headed upstairs. She crept silently past her parents' room, knowing they were terribly tired for all the work they had done today. It was why she had told them to head to bed early and she would close up. They had protested at first, but she won them over pretty quickly in their tired state.

It had taken her a little over an hour to close up all by herself, but it was worth it to do something for her parents. When she got up into her room she didn't even bother to change out of her clothes as she fell into bed.

Chat Noir sat watch outside the back of the bakery, wondering if they were planning on doing something about the werecat so obviously hanging around. He had been working on committing the girl's eyes to memory, just in case they called in the troops to drive him off.

She had the most beautiful, kind, cerulean eyes that didn't skirt away from his in fear. It seemed that every time she came to the window and they sat there, gazing at each other, another piece of the fear in her eyes would break off and fall away, leaving behind more and more of the kindness in them, threatening to drown him in their blue depths.

Chat curled up in a comfortable position as he prepared to spend the rest of the night there again. It was warm, and smelled like bread, and she was so close…

Marinette was woken up by soft thuds and the sound of a scuffle coming from below. With wide eyes she quietly heads down stairs, grabbing a hold of a rolling pin from the bakery as she headed to the back door. Perhaps she should have woken her parents…

She jumped back with a squeak when something hit the door and grunted.

The voices that she could hear were definitely male, and _definitely_ angry.

"Don't let him bite you!" She heard one of them growl, and she gasped. Was her werecat attacking them? Why?

She ran to the front of the store, unlocking the door and pulling up her phone to call the police as she ran around to the back. With the rolling pin raised over her shoulder and her thumb over the call button, she came to a halt.

The two men dressed in black, one with a crowbar and the other with a knife, stopped and stared at her as the werecat backed away.

"I'm calling the police!" She yelled warningly, hitting the button. Their eyes grew wide as they took off. Marinette held the phone to her ear as she watched the werecat. When a woman answered she filed the report and said the rest could wait till the morning. Of course she only said that because she had other things to take care of first. Like figuring out why the werecat has attacked a couple of grown men trying to break in, but not the helpless little girl.

She hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket, taking a step closer to the dark shape. It limped a step back and she frowned, holding out her hands.

"It's alright. I don't… I don't want to hurt you. It's just- why did you attack them?"

This time when she stepped closer he stayed still, his wide green eyes never straying from her hands.

"If you promise to behave, and stay quiet, I can bring you inside to clean up your wounds. And, there's still some bread from earlier you could eat."

The feline like creature's ears perked up and he slunk closer towards her, sniffing at her hands. She tended when it opened its mouth, only to giggle at the feeling of it's sandpaper tongue against her fingertips.

"Come on. It's warmer inside." She said, leading him towards the front door. She locked it behind her again and checked to make sure no one had snuck in while she was out back before grabbing a plate of bread from that day.

"We have to be quiet." She whispered to her werecat companion, slipping him a piece of croissant. "My parents are asleep upstairs and we have to pass their bedroom. If they woke up and saw you we'd be in lots of trouble." She lead the way upstairs towards the apartment, surprised at how silent his feet were against the tile.

She locked and closed the apartment door behind her, once again reminding him to be quiet by placing a finger to her lips. She had to stifle a laugh as he slowly copied her movement. She held her breath as they passed her parents' room and didn't let it go till she had her trap door closed.

"Alright, we're sort of in the clear." She whispered, setting the plate in front of him. "Eat that while I go get some bandages and peroxide."

She rummaged around in the cupboards as she thought about the crazy turn her life had taken in just one night. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that not only had people tried to break into the bakery, but the werecat that had been hanging around for days had come out to stop them. Once she had what she needed she stood up and walked back into her room. She stood there and watched as the cat hungrily ate all the bread on the plate. Werecats were quite impressive creatures. Being able to transform into something else with the changing of the light was insane enough as is, but to change into some large, scary, gangly cat that was still almost humanoid was something else.

Looking at her windows she could tell that dawn wasn't too far off. She wondered if she should wait to patch him up, or if she should do it now.

She carefully went and sat on her chaise next to him, waiting for him to be done. Once he was he sat up and turned towards her, their eyes meeting again.

"Do you want me to clean you up now, or should I wait for the sun?" She asked, holding up the bottle and bandages. As if in answer he carefully made his way over to her, settling his paw up on her knee. She giggled again and started dabbing at his cuts with the peroxide.

"I'll clean you up now, but I'll wait for you to change back to put on the bandages. If… That's alright."

"Mrew." He said in reply, blinking at her slowly.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said.

Sure enough, it didn't take long for the sun to come up. Marinette pulled away as a flash of green went off, blinding in it's brightness. When she slowly opened her eyes she was met with a sheepish looking Adrien Agreste.

She gasped at him, feeling her cheeks heat up. She hasn't even _changed_ last night! She couldn't even remember if she had _brushed her teeth! _

"Thank you." He said, his voice soft and quiet. She blinked a couple times at him.

"Uh… O-of course. Pleasure mine you help. I mean- uhm…."

It was his turn to laugh as she stumbled over her own words. "Cat got your tongue?" He teased, causing her to groan.

"That was terrible." She whispered, grabbing his arm to wrap it. His breath hitched as her fingers came into contact with his bare skin, and she tried to ignore the way it made her heart flutter.

"Are you… scared?" He asked.

Her eyes flickered to his before back down to his injury. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need to be." She said.

They settled back into silence and he took the time to study her up close. Freckles danced across her nose bridge and around her temples. Her cheeks were a pretty shade of pink that matched her lips as she stuck her tongue out in concentration. Up close he was able to see the slant of her eyes and the soft curve of her nose. The features were different from most he had seen, and even more beautiful.

"You're beautiful." He murmured before he could stop himself. His eyes widened as he realized he said it out loud and she looked up at him.

"Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry- I didn't- I mean, I was- uhm…."

"Y-you don't have to apologize…" she said softly, before shyly adding, "Thank you."

He smiled at her even though she wasn't looking at him again. "You're welcome."

He relished the soft touch of her fingers against his skin, the way she didn't shy away from him or work quickly so as to get away sooner.

"I'm Marinette." She said suddenly.

"Adrien." He replied with a big smile. "Or Chat Noir."

"Supermodel by day, superhero by night." She teased.

"Not really…" He murmured in embarrassment. "I was only trying to help. To, uh, keep you safe."

She set aside the bandages as she finished.

"That sounds like hero stuff to me." She said, cautiously reaching a hand out before running it through his hair and scratching around his ear.

His eyes fell shut and a purr roared to life in his chest as he pushed into her hand. He opened his eyes and blushed in embarrassment at her giggle.

"S-sorry…" He said. He tried to pull away but she pulled him closer, up onto the chaise next to her.

"Don't be. I think it's adorable." He blinked at her with wide eyes before leaning forward and butting his head against her chin. She laughed and resumed her petting as he rubbed his face all over hers and then settled in her lap.

"You're too cute." She said.

"Thanks." He murmured.

She continued her ministrations, her eyes drooping. She hadn't gotten too much sleep, and it was definitely too early for her to be awake yet. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, slumped over with the cat boy still sprawled in her lap. He opened his eyes when her fingers stopped moving, realizing she had fallen asleep. He carefully rolled off her lap before picking her up and carrying her up the ladder to her bed. He tried to pull away to pull her blankets over her, but her hand stayed stubbornly buried in his shirt.

"M-Marinette…" He whispered. "Let go."

She murmured something as her face scrunched up.

"Marinette." He tried again, getting a similar response.

Adrien sighed and frowned down at her before giving in and settling carefully on the bed next to her. He was careful to leave at least a foot of space between them as he awkwardly pulled the covers over her, but as soon as he's done she just scootches over and settles against his chest. He tensed up as she sighed happily and buried deeper into him. The smell of vanilla and bread washed over him, soothing his shot nerves as the exhaustion finally caught up with him.


	30. Day 30: PreyHunt

**Prey/Hunt**

Chat Noir tucked his spyglass back into his belt, his eyes never leaving the wrinkly blue pane of the ocean all around him. The sun was high in the sky already, and yet it was another day of nothing, nothing, nothing. It had been a whole five _months_ of nothing, nothing, nothing. Selkies had turned out to be harder to find than he had thought.

"Chat dude, maybe it's time we head back."

Chat didn't bother to look at his second in command, nor acknowledge his words. There _was_ no turning back. He either found one, or they didn't go home.

At Nino's sigh he felt a small twinge of guilt at the thought that, on his search for a woman for himself, he was tearing Nino away from his wife. But he had known that when he told Adrien he would go with him, no matter what he thought of his moraless plan.

It wasn't that Adrien didn't have morals, it's that the neglect from his father had led him to search for the unconditional love of someone, no matter how he had to get it. He knew that if one was to take the skin of a selkie and hide it away, the selkie it belonged to would be forced to stay in it's human form and wouldn't be able to leave it behind. But Chat also knew that if one were to take the skin, and then hand it _back_, the selkie would become enamoured with them and never leave their side again.

Knowing he would get nowhere today, Nino stepped away and went back under the deck, leaving Chat Noir to continue staring mindlessly into the waves.

Marinette swam idly along in the current behind the large ship as she had for the past three months. She wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, but she had a feeling it wasn't any good for her. And yet she couldn't help but be drawn to the ship and it's captain.

It was often that pirates hunted selkies, and she was pretty skilled in avoiding them. _And yet_here she was, following after one such pirate for no reason more than he intrigued her. Even from here, she could see the sun glint off his butter colored hair and the small pinpricks of his green jewel eyes. He had easily caught her attention, and he didn't even know he had it.

It was a few weeks later when he saw it. Nearly careening off the side of the boat, he leaned over the railing to get a better look. But sure enough…

"Nino!" He yelled. "The nets!"

His first mate stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds before scrambling to throw the nets over, more of the crew joining him to haul it back over once it caught what they wanted.

As soon as they had pulled their catch up onto the deck, the net pooling around it, they watched as the selkie changed into a young woman.

Chat stared at the girl in slight disbelief, shocked that this was actually finally happening.

"Take her skin, hurry." He ordered. Nino cringed but complied, bringing it over to him.

People slowly started going back to where they had been previously as Chat scooped the girl up and, with Nino trailing behind holding onto the coat, headed under the deck to his cabin.

The woman in his arms didn't say a word the whole way down. He glanced at her every now and then, marveling at her blueish hair and porcelain skin. During a longer glance he caught sight of the spattering of freckles across her nose, and his heart lurched. He knew that the human form of selkies were usually beautiful, but he hadn't known he would find one so… Alluring.

He shoulder his door open, walking in with long strides.

"Nino, lock that up in the wardrobe, please." He ordered, stopping in the middle of the room. He didn't set her down in case she tried to grab her coat back, but she still didn't move.

Once Nino had finished he turned back towards his captain, a conflicted look across his face.

"You are dismissed." Chat said.

Nino paused, as if to say something, before slowly walking out.

He set the girl down on her feet, stepping back and leaning against his desk.

He watched silently as the girl sank down to the floor, her eyes taking in the room.

"What's your name?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. She turned to look at him with big, surprised, cerulean orbs that made his heart do flips. She was perfect. Dainty, and yet not fragile. She was beautiful and more than he had hoped for when he set out to catch himself a wife.

"Marinette." She said, the name foreign on her tongue, her voice of a different accent. It was strong and soothing the way the single word washed over him.

_Marinette_.

"It's a pleasure, Princess." He said, stepping forward and taking up her hand. His eyes stayed locked on hers as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Her cheeks pinked as her mouth popped open in a little 'o.' It delighted him to see her reaction to him, without having even done anything yet.

"M-Marinette. Not Princess." She corrected.

He flashed her a bright smile. "I know. But they say to give credit where it's due, and you certainly look like a princess to me."

"Oh." She chirped, looking starstruck. "Aren't you a charmer."

"Guilty as charged." He said, straightening back up and heading over to the wardrobe. He had waited for this for so long…

Nino blamed his father. Deep down, Adrien knew his friend was most likely correct, but he never admitted it. He tended to deny there was anything wrong, because really, was it wrong to want the unconditional love of someone?

The answer was no, he told himself as he unlocked the door and pulled it open, staring at her coat. Once he handed it directly back to her, he would have her unconditional love. He paused, his fingers barely brushing the coat as he debated with himself. It wasn't fair to tie her down like this, but… He had worked so _long_ for this moment.

Nodding to himself he snatched it up and closed the wardrobe, striding purposefully back to the girl still sitting on her knees in the middle of his floor.

Silently he held her coat out to her for her to take. He watched as her surprised look melted into something he couldn't name as she looked back up at him.

"What…?"

"Take it." He urged.

"I don't understand. Why lock it up if you were planning to give it back the whole time?"

"So I could talk to you first without you making a run for it."

"O-Oh. But I… I can't take it _from_ you. You must set it down first."

"Why is that?" Chat asked, wondering what excuse she would make.

"Because…" She said, floundering for a response. "Because to hand back a selkie's coat is like… It is our marriage ritual. You would be tied to me, and I to you." She said, blushing hard and looking down at the coat still in his hand.

"I know." He said, to which she snapped her head back up to look at him in confusion. "Then why…?"

"Because I want the unconditional love it makes."

Her eyes softened, a look of sadness passing over her beautiful features. "Captain, that's not… Exactly how it works. The rite does not make unconditional love. The love must already be there, otherwise it will mean nothing more than as if it were an everyday coat. Yes the bond is there, but the love is not. Besides, wouldn't you want someone's true love for you? Why are you trying to buy it?"

He was taken aback. All that time and work wasted to find out the legends weren't even true. "It was the only hope I had left of knowing what love is." He said. "I have tried to find it naturally, but people only bother when they want something."

He expected pity in her eyes as he met them once more, but was surprised to find empathy and determination instead.

She reached out with two perfect, small hands and, before he could pull away, snatched the coat from his own. The bond was a palpable thing he felt pass over him, settling just under his skin like a soft, protective layer.

He stared at her in shock as she held the coat to her chest and smiled at him.

"But-" He choked, staring at her in shock.

"You're a very interesting man, Captain Noir. Precisely the reason I was drawn to you ship those months ago."

"You- What?"

Her grin turned sly, "You think I was seen on accident? Have more faith than that."

"Are you saying you got caught on _purpose_?!" Chat demanded. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I had a good feeling."

"A- A good feeling. Are you insane? And what if we were planning to kill you?"

She smiled. "But you weren't."

"But you didn't know that!" He cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"No, I had a feeling."

"Oh my God." Chat ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "Absolute insanity."

"Would you like me to go back, then?" She asked testily, a perfect eyebrow raised.

"No!" He shouted.

"Good, because we're practically already married, in selfie terms." She said matter of factly.

Chat Noir stared at her, trying to figure out how his life had become this so quickly. He started as she opened her arms towards him, and he paused before kneeling before her and settling into her embrace. The feeling of her arms around him as her fingers traced along his back settled the angry, alone feeling that had been raging in his chest since… Since his mother had left.

"Thank you." He murmured, not sure she would understand, but hoping she would.

She snuck a hand up into his hair and held him closer as she laid her cheek against his head.

"You're welcome."


	31. Day 31: Supernatural Creatures

**Supernatural Creatures **

There's a certain human decency that when you hear someone crying and sounding like they're in trouble, you go try to help them. And as a vampire slayer, you learn to know what different cries mean. Which is how Adrien Agreste- or more commonly known as Chat Noir, Vampire Slayer- found himself skidding into an alley with his stake held ready. He stopped abruptly at the front of the alley, staring at the person laying at the end in front of the brick wall boxing in the alley.

He calmed his breathing, carefully advancing towards the girl.

"Miss?" He called. "Are you alright?" When he got closer he saw the glint of the moon off of the dark puddle around her. Blood.

"Miss, can you tell me what happened?" He asked as he knelt down next to her. He was cautious, in case it had been a vampire attack. Who knew how long she had been there, crying. It does not always take long for fledglings to be born.

He reached his hand out slowly to push the hair out of her face, and felt the breath catch in his throat.

Chat Noir had never seen a woman so beautiful. Her mouth was full and pink, the small curve gentle as her lips parted to drag in raspy breaths. Her skin was pale but flushed with fever that almost drowned out the freckles scattered across her porcelain smooth face. Her nose and cheekbones were equally smooth and small and freckled. Her hair was darker than the night, even the spots that weren't soaking in the blood. But it was her eyes that had drawn him in and made him pause. A shade of cerealan blue so intense he had never seen before, with the sharpness of the night walkers.

She opened her mouth farther, drawing in a ragged breath, and he jerked his hand back at the sight of the white canines shining in the moonlight.

She made no move to grab him, nor spoke anything to try and pull him under her spell. Instead, she held his gaze with tired eyes, pleading with him. He studied the blood dripping from her side where the crucifix stuck out, the cause of her weakness.

Before he could even think over his choices, his hand wrapped around the blessed metal and pulled it out. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped, pulling in lungfuls of the cold night air.

"Thank you." She breathed so quiet he almost missed it. Her voice was different, yet familiar. It held the undertone of every accent, as with most vampires, and yet was something unique to her tongue.

Now, without the crucifix stuck in her side, her eyes were even brighter. The flush was slowly leaving her skin and being replaced by a sallow color.

"I thought… You killed… Vampires." She said around deep breaths. Even without the thing in her side, she was clearly still in pain.

He hummed and checked over her wound, which was quickly sealing before his eyes. "Yes, well. Everyone makes exceptions sometimes. Who's to say I didn't simply save you to get information out of you?"

"I wouldn't… have any." She said, her eyelids looking heavy as she fought to keep them open. "I don't…"

He understood, then, what was happening. While he had taken out the crucifix and therefore allowed her to heal, she had still lost quite a large amount of blood, and was still dying. Well, as much as a vampire could die, in the sense of the word.

And suddenly Chat couldn't stand the thought of her dying, even if she was the thing he had sworn to kill to protect the city of Paris. He knew it wasn't rational, but tonight was full of him making split second decisions he wasn't so sure he would actually regret later.

He pulled out his knife and noticed how her eyes followed it untrustingly. He couldn't blame her, he was the most renowned vampire slayer in all of France.

But he merely pressed it to the soft skin of his inner wrist and dragged it across his arm, bringing blood to the surface. He heard the girls sharp intake of breath as her back arched.

"Here." He said, bringing his wrist close to her lips. Quicker than the blink of an eye, she had her tiny, but devastatingly strong, hand wrapped around his arm. He braced himself for the sting of her bite and prayed that he would be able to make her stop before she drained him, but the bite never even came.

"What are you… doing?" She hissed as she glared at him.

"Helping you." He said simply, pressing against her hold to bring his wrist back to her mouth. He watched her eyes flash as she gritted her teeth and stubbornly kept her mouth closed shut. He could tell the amount of restraint she was employing simply in the flare of her nostrils with every breath she dragged in, laced with the tang of his blood.

"Stop-" She tried weakly as her strength gave out and he pushed the last few inches to her lips. As if her restraint was connected to her physical strength, she gave in, sinking her teeth deep into his forearm.

It was a strange feeling, having the blood sucked out of you. But it didn't really hurt. The poison in her fangs numbed his arm, and he only felt the soft pull on his veins. When his head started to feel a little fuzzy, he tugged on his arm.

"Alright; that's enough."

She let go immediately, gasping giant, heaving breaths as if she had just swam across the Seine over and over again. Her pale pink lips were now black with his blood that smeared across her chin and trickled down her cheek towards her ear. Chat pushed away the odd possessiveness he felt at the sight.

She stared at him as she caught her breath, color returning to her cheeks once more.

"Why would you do that." It wasn't a question; in fact, Chat hadn't heard a more accusatory statement in his whole life.

Affronted, he replied, "_Excuse me, _I just saved you."

"I'm not some _damsel in distress _who needs your help. You can save that for your pretty little hapless humans." She sneered.

"Well," He said, scooping her up against her protests. "I don't really care."

"Stop! Put me down!" She struggled against his hold but stilled when he waved his wrist past her nose. She blinked away the fog the smell of his blood produced and glared at him. "Stop that. I want you to put me down."

Only years of training kept him from listening to her, much to her everlasting irritation. Her powers may be weak, but he still found it difficult to not give in to her every whim.

"No."

She spluttered. "'No'? What do you mean, _no?"_

"I _mean_ no. I won't put you down."

"Why not?!" "Because, I've decided I'm taking you with me. Have to keep the city safe, and all that."

"Chat Noir!" She shrieked, struggling harder. "No! Let me go! I refuse! Put! Me! Down!"

Chat merely laughed before taking a sharp elbow to the chest that knocked the air out of him. "Hey, now. Watch it."

"No!" She yelled back mockingly.

Chat rolled his eyes. "Listen, Princess, I'm not putting you down, so you might as well just enjoy the ride."

She stared at him. "'_Princess?!'" _She shrieked. "My _name_ is Marinette, I'll have you know! And I won't stand for your disrespect!"

"Oh? What are you going to do about that, _Princess?"_

She buried her face in his neck and his eyes blew wide at his stupidity in letting his guard down, but she only let out a muffled shriek. She didn't say anything else after that, and he walked the rest of the way back to his apartment in tense silence as he pondered everything.

He had not only saved a vampire, but also allowed that same one to drink his own blood. He had put his life on the line time and time again, and if it had been any other blood sucker, he'd be dead by now. What had happened to all his training? The rigorous self-tests he had put himself through before allowing himself to done the mask of Chat Noir and go out in the night? It was as if he was Superman, and this vampire, this _girl_ was his kryptonite.

Very pretty kryptonite.

Dawn was just a few hours away when he stopped at the door to his apartment.

"Alright, Princess, time to wake up." He said, trying to set her down. But her arms were locked around him like stone and when he looked down he saw she was completely out. So he worked around her to open his door and kicked it shut behind him.

She must have been really worn down, to be sleeping this deeply. And in the arms of someone who, at any other time, likely would have killed her. He pondered for a moment where to lay her down, and decided he didn't want her to be roaming around his house when she woke up. So he carried her to his bedroom, where he planned to lay her down and shut the door. His sense were trained to wake him up at the slightest sound, so if she opened the door, he would hear it.

But when he tried to pull away after laying her on the bed, she tightened her grip and whined, her face twisting up. He froze, unsure of what to do.

"Marinette." He said softly. "Let go."

He continued to tug at her arms and thought he was almost free when she yanked him down next to her.

"Stop." She said sleepily, blinking up at him. "Just lay down." He started to protest but she was already fast asleep again. Giving in, he pulled the covers over them, and fell asleep.

He woke up to blue eyes peering down at him.

He shot up, reaching for his blade, accidentally knocking her off the bed. She shrieked as she toppled over, and he froze.

"What were you doing?" He demanded.

She sat up, her head barely visible over the height of his bed. "...I- Well, it's been awhile since I've been around someone else, and I- You see, uh- You're very pretty." She blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "So… You were watching me sleep."

She spluttered and blushed, as much as any vampire could, anyways.

"I was _not_!"

He shook his head and laughed at her, fixing the mask on his face from where it had skewed in his sleep. "I think you were, Princess."

She bristled and flashed her teeth at him, but he figured it was more bark than bite.

"Come on, Princess. Let's put you in the shower- you're still covered in blood." Pausing to shoot his bed a disgusted look, he added, "I can't believe I let you sleep in my bed like that. I'm going to have to wash it now."

She glared at him. "_You're_ the one who dragged me here."

"Well, I can't leave you to prowl the city streets, now can I?"

She gave him a look before her eyes flickered to the ground.

"You should have just walked away last night."

"At what point?" He asked. "I saved you."

"No! You didn't!" She cried. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had human blood? Do you know how hard that is?! And you came along and _ruined everything!" _And then her face scrunched up and she began crying big, ugly drops of blood.

Chat stood there in shock, watching her cry.

"I'm… Sorry." He didn't know what else to say. He hadn't realized- He didn't _mean_ to-

She rubbed at her face, smearing blood across her cheeks. His blood, he realized.

"Do you even know what you've done?"

"No?" He nearly squeaked. Seeing her cry tugged at his heart and made him feel terrible. If he had known…

"You connected us." She said, motioning with a blood smeared hand between them. "And it's even _worse_ because you willingly gave it- practically forced it on me! And now there's this- this- this… _attachment_; like putting a collar on a cat. You've staked your claim on me, and all I want is _more_... And you- all you're going to want is to _give_ more, and-" She pulled at her hair, eyes wide as she motioned wildly with her other hand.

His stomach sank. Now that she had said it, it was impossible to ignore. The itch he had brushed off earlier as just being uncomfortable this close to a vampire wasn't because of that at all.

"I didn't know... " He said weakly.

"Well, that doesn't make this any better, does it?" She snipped before her face softened. "I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I- I shouldn't have…" He trailed off, both knowing what he was going to say anyways.

"And then to bring me home with you- that was _idiotic_. I thought you people _trained yourselves_ to fight against the pulls towards us."

"I did- I _do!_" Chat said. "It's just… I didn't even know what I had done, and I didn't realize that's what it was." He should have known it was something like that, when he scooped her up and started towards home without even thinking about it. How could he have been so stupid? All of his training, wasted.

"Now what?" he asked quietly as they both stared at the ground.

"I take a shower, and you do whatever it is you plan to do with your bloody bed."

"No, I meant-"

"I know what you meant." She said sharply.

"Is there… Is there anyway to reverse it?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so. I think we're stuck with each other."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I _mean_ that we're actually stuck together; get to far away and we'll both start going crazy until we die."

He paled, staring at her with wide eyes. "O-Oh."

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a few moments, and Chat thought about what all the would entail.

"I… I can't stop protecting this city." He said.

She nodded. "I know. I don't-" She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You're not doing anything wrong. We're _dangerous_. It's just, there's some of us who don't take from humans." She said this with a pointed look at him, making him fidget and rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I-I just… reacted."

"I'm… Technically grateful. You _did_ save me."

He nodded and they fell into silence again.

"I'm gunna take a shower-"

"I'm gunna wash the sheets-"

They said together, looking at the other before awkwardly parting. Chat sighed and tugged the blanket and sheets off the bed, leaving his room. He heard the shower turn on in his connected bathroom before the door closed behind him and he took a deep breath. This was absolutely crazy. What was his life?

He had barely made it to the laundry room before his head started to spin and his breath came in frantic bursts. The pull towards her was so much stronger now, with the added space between them. His apartment wasn't _that_ big. When she had said they had to stay together, he didn't realize how little wiggle room that gave them.

He tried to go the last few feet, but couldn't force himself to move. He threw the bedding to the ground and took off towards the bathroom, his heart going crazy. He reached for the handle when the door flew open and she was already there, hair dripping with water and a towel haphazardly thrown around her.

Their eyes met for a brief second before they crashed together, Chat gathering her against his chest while she grasped his shirt in her fists.

Her breathing was heavy against his collar bone, making him shiver.

"Sorry…" She said breathlessly.

"I didn't realize how near to each other we had to stay." Chat said just as breathless.

She looked down at herself and blushed again, brighter this time. "I, uh, still need a shower."

"Alright." He scooped her up, his heart lurching at the squeal she let out as he carried her back to the bathroom. "I'll stay here." He said, setting her down and claiming a seat on the toilet lid.

She nodded before stepping one foot into the bath, throwing a conflicted look over her shoulder.

"Or… You could join me?"

Now _that_ sounded much more appealing.


End file.
